Life's Little Mishaps
by blacknblu30
Summary: Alec and Magnus are moving in together. How do they deal with an issue they didn't mean to cause between the Lightwood's? How will Alec's siblings help deal with it? And why does Max seem not to care what Robert thinks? Why does Robert even care? *Sequel to When A Chance is Given so please read for back story*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey lovelies! Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I don't yet know where this is going as I have two different senarios in my head. Hope you like the first chapter! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I looked around my room, the same room I had for the last three years. I couldn't believe I was moving out, starting my own life. I sat on the bed that wasn't coming with me and picked up the booklet that laid on it. I opened it up, nothing inside of course. The paper wouldn't be here for another few weeks. I smiled as I shut the booklet back, tracing my fingers over the letters that were on the cover. Graduation was just this morning, a nice lunch after. I couldn't believe I was a graduate from NYU with a degree in accounting. Jordan and Maia offered me a partnership with Pandemonium after Daniel had died two years ago. I accepted of course and had saved up to purchase a home. My boyfriend was meeting me there since he was packing his place.

My boyfriend, I was so happy we were still together. Don't get me wrong, we have our fights, but they always ended at the end of the day. Magnus had one semester left at NYU and then was starting with Calvin Klein as part of their project team. I was proud of him. I laid the booklet down on my bed and then laid back, knowing I wouldn't be able to again. I smiled as I thought about what it took to get here. Last year was hard because Robert tried to offer me a deal at his firm, but the catch was I had to get rid of Magnus. I just couldn't do that. I loved that sparkly man way too much to not be with him. We had a fight about that too. He thought he was holding me back from a chance with Robert and I fully believed that if my father wanted that chance he'd take me as I am, not what he wanted me to be.

"Alexander."

I sit up and looked at my mom. She was beautiful and sacrificed a lot for us since everything. She sit next to me and took my hand. "You are my first baby, my oldest son. I want you to know that I loved you from the moment I found out I was carrying you, before I knew you were a boy. I am so proud of you and when you and Magnus get to the house and get settled, call me with how it went alright. He's a great man, Alexander."

I pull her to me and hug her. "I love you mom."

I could feel her shaking as she tried to keep strong for me like she always did. We pull back as we hear Max call out that the movers were here. She smiles as she wipes the tears, trying to not smear her makeup. "You and Magnus still come for Sunday dinner, alright?"

I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."

Jace and Simon come in to help me load everything and then we're off to my new home. The house was down the street from Jordan and Maia and as a surprise for my wonderful sub, I had the basement transformed. We hadn't had our own room ever, always using the club, but now we could indulge. When I took the job with Jordan, Magnus sit down with his mother to explain why he went to the club and what it meant. I was there with him for support and his mother was understanding. He told her that we only went there when it was closed because he promised her and she was grateful. I make my way with the last box and then head to my car. Izzy was riding with me, something about needing brother/sister time before I'm officially on my own. We get in the car and I put the key in, turning the ignition.

"I'm proud of you, Alec. Who would've thought three years ago our lives would be like this?"

I smile, keeping my eyes on the road. "Not me. I had no fucking clue what waited for us here, imagine my surprise when I saw Magnus."

She laughs. "Oh I remember, I had never seen you blush so damn much, brother. He made you happy though, so that was good enough for me and Jace."

I rub her knee a bit for thanks and she takes my hand. "I know about the room, Jace let it slip. While I'm perfectly alright with your lifestyle, be careful."  
>I turn the car off and look at my sister. "Always. You should bring Simon to the club, he may like it."<p>

She chuckles. "He doesn't like that type of thing. Don't get me wrong, we don't have a boring sex life, just not that kinky."

"Izzy, I didn't need to know that."

She laughs as we get out of the car.

Magnus and his mom were already there as were Maia and Jordan. Grace was sitting on the steps playing with a doll, staying out of the way. She waved as Jace pulled up the door to the truck. We all moved out of the way as Magnus told the guys where to put everything. We had gotten one small truck for both of us and they had went to his house first. I just sat back and let him have it. I loved watching him in is element. My sexy man with my sister and brother spent all week on the house to get it painted and stuff. It looked really good. Jace did our room and I told Magnus he wasn't allowed down there. He, of course, didn't go as he always listens to me. I walked in and sit on the stairs that led up to the rooms.

The down stairs had an open layout for the kitchen and living area with a fireplace in one corner. A snackbar with the sink in it was in the middle while the stainless steel stove was against the wall. The couches were a cream color with bright blue and green pillows, a matching chair of course. The TV was on the wall and the movies were in a little dresser under it. We had a big blue and green area rug in the living room and an oak coffee table. The walls were cream with accents of blue and green throughout. When I asked Magnus about the colors, he told me it was a combination of his eyes and mine. I sit on the couch as my boyfriend dictated the people. I couldn't wait to see the upstairs. I wasn't allowed in this house till today.

"He has been anxious all week about the basement. I had Jordan come in after he would go home to help with it." Jace stated, plopping next to me.

I smile. "Yous guys get it alright? Jordan knew what I wanted in there."

He nods, "Yeah, I think so. Let me know though because I could change some things around. I can't believe you picked white and black though. Jordan said it fit yous guys, but Izzy made me read her book for ideas."

I chuckled. "I don't like red, Jonathan."

"Clary and I finally did it. I'm so glad I waited, Alexander." he whispered.

I looked at him. "Well, she was very innocent when you met. I'm glad you didn't push her, Jace. You're her first real boyfriend and you did it right. I really didn't think it'd take this long, but to each their own I guess."

He smiles. "Me too. For a moment I thought she was going to leave me. The counseling helped though. I'm in control more now than ever. I hated myself for a year for doing that one hit, Alec."

My poor brother had a mishap when Clary kept putting off sleeping with him. She was really scared of sex and had told me why. She made me promise not to tell Jace about the real reasons her parents divorced and it created a rift in their relationship. Jace had gotten angry when she kept pushing him away and accidently hit her one night. She came to me and I explained that she needed to tell him because he's going to think the worse. I told Jace to get counseling if he didn't want to lose her and he did, he's been going for the last year.

"Anything else, Mr. Lightwood? He said to ask you."

Jace and I turn our bodies to see a man in the kitchen. I get up and smile. "If everything's where he wants it, you're good."

I shake his hand and give them a tip for their services.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

The movers walked out and I went in search of my boyfriend. I walked up the stairs and smiled, finding him in my study, putting things where they go.

"Hey, baby."

He looked up. "Hello, darling. Did you like the downstairs?"

I came and sit on the couch next to him. "It looks good, Magnus. I like my study."

And I wasn't lying. The walls were a dark blue and the curtains over the large window were blue with some white design on them. The desk was caddy corner in one area with my apple computer on it. I had a small book shelf on the wall next to it with a round mirror on the wall. Over the couch behind me was a collage of my family and I in silver frames. I had a white rug on in the middle of the floor.

"Good, Izzy and I thought it would be relaxing to keep it simple." he explained, getting up to join me.

I pulled him to me and he put his head on my shoulder. "I love you." I whispered into his hair.

"I love you, darling." he looked up and I met him in the middle as we shared our first kiss in our new house.

"Show me the rest." I stated as we pulled back.

He smiled and got up, reaching out his hand for mine. I took it and he led me to the room he picked out for all his fashion stuff. The walls were white and a big fabric table was in the middle with buckets under it in shelves for all his things. He had his sewing machine on a side table and a dress mannequin in the corner. He had some fabric hanging up in solid colors and a shelf on the wall to house his little things. He had a desk at the window and his drawing book on top of it.

"Looks good, great space." I told him.

"Yes, that why I picked this room. I was able to get what I needed in here better than the other room." he explained.

We continued down the hallway where all kinds of pictures were hanging, stopping at our bedroom door. He opened it to reveal our room. One wall was painted a dark green, the small window to the side with a matching curtain. He had put three pictures and a small mirror on the wall and under those was our new bed. The bed was dark wood and had a brown bed cover that went with the green, accent pillows in white and a blue that matched wonderfully. Our dresser was on the white wall that connected to the green one and had accents on the wall above it. I turned to him and kissed his temple. "It's very relaxing in here."

He just smiled and pulled me to the closet. The closet was white and had shelves put in for all of Magnus' jewelry and shoes. We each had our own side and other than that, it was a closet.

"Come see the bathroom." he whispered.

I just nodded and let him lead me. We came to the bathroom and I love it. It was in the same dark green as the accent wall in the bedroom and had a white claw tub under the window. The shower was a big walk in shower with glass all around it and the shower head made the water rain down on top of you. Magnus had his own vanity area and we had two sinks. The toilet had its own little space off to the side and the linen closet was between that and the shower. I pulled him to me, kissing his lips. "Is everyone gone?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think so, why?"

I smiled. "I want to show you the basement."

I see the excitement light up his face and he turns to pull me out, walking fast to see if everyone's gone. We get back down the stairs to see Jace and Clary on the couch.

"We were just about to leave a note. Everyone left for dinner and we said we'd wait to let you know." Clary stated.

I smiled. "Yous guys go ahead, I have something else planned."

Jace was smirking as he pulled his girl to the door. "I know what it is and we better leave, babe."

She looked at us and then back to Jace, who raised a brow. She turned back to us. "Is that what's in the basement? He wouldn't tell me."

I just smile and nod. She smiles back, making sure to shut the door as Jace pulls her out of it.

I go to the counter where I put my keys and take them in my hands. I then take Magnus' hand and lead him to the door to our room in the kitchen. "You turn the light on here. This is so you can see down the stairs."

Magnus nods as I unlock the door. "I have the only key." I tell him as the door opens.

I take his hand and lead him down to our room.

"Damn, Alexander." I heard from my sub as he looked around.

The walls were white and all the equipment was black. we had a black iron four poster on the main wall in the center. The whips and canes were on a black accent wall with white hooks, being in white themselves. We had our toy chest to one side and each drawer had different items in them. A black and white shag rug was in the middle where black rope descended from the ceiling. I had Jace install black hooks over the head board for the cuffs, rope, and two of the floggers I mostly used at the club.

I watched as Magnus sat on the bed and turned to me. "Wow, darling."

I smiled and went over to him. I sit next to him and we turned so we were facing each other. "The door to our left has the X. It's like the one you love at the club. I didn't want it out all the time because we hardly use it, but I got you one. Jace had Jordan come over this week after you left to make sure everything was secure enough to be safe to use. The bed has chains we can use to bind you to the bed for something a bit different. My mentor told me this was the latest in this style and he just got one as well."

He leaned into me and kissed my lips. "How about in the morning we christen it? I'm exhausted and just want to bathe with you and sleep."

I nod, "We can. We also have a bath and shower installed down here if you just want to sleep here."

His eyes lit up. "Of course, darling. This way I can wake you up the right way. I love this room, Alec."

I pulled him into my lap so he was straddling me and kissed him once more. "I love you, baby. We should eat first."

He smiles and gets up. "Come before you don't care I'm tired. I can see the look in your eyes."

My smile gets bigger and I let him lead me back up the stairs for something to eat.

_And I hope you like this first chapter! I am hoping to post a lot within the next week before going out of town for the holidays just for you lovely people. Please leave me a note and let me know if you liked this chapter and wish for more! :)B_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Thank you ladies for the two reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I did put a lemon in here, but haven't done one like this before so sorry in advance if it's not all that great. I can only hope they get better as this progresses for the play room. Here's Magnus! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I couldn't believe the room! It was absolutely perfect and I couldn't wait to use it. I led my lovely man upstairs to the kitchen where I told him to shower while I cooked dinner. I loved to cook and cooking for Alec was my favorite, and I hated that I didn't get to do it as much as I wanted. That was going to change as I pulled out everything needed for tortellini. It was my Alexander's favorite and so I was cooking it for our first meal in the new house. My internship started on Monday for CK and then my position started as soon as my last final hit in December. I couldn't believe they liked my sketches that much, but wasn't about to complain about it either. Izzy and Clary modeled for my photos that I had to put in for my internship and that's how I got the job.

I sit out everything needed on the counter and the pulled out the pot for the pasta, filling it up with water. While the water was heating up, I pulled out the stuff for salad and garlic bread, making sure to preheat the oven. I pulled out our big wooden salad set that was a gift from my mother, sitting it by the cutting board that was by the stove. I loved the kitchen the best, it was my room as Alec can't boil water. I turned to the package of tortellini and opened it, putting it into the pot. I cut up the salad and then left it in the bowl, not adding the dressing till everything was finished. I then pulled the medium sauce pan for the alfredo sauce, which I made from scratch. I had just finished putting the sauce ingredients into the pot when I felt the strong arms of my boyfriend wrap around me. I sighed as he kissed the back of my neck. "I have to watch the sauce, darling."

"I know. How tired are you, really?" he whispered against my neck.

"I may be up for a little something, why?" I turned my face to kiss his lips quickly before checking on the pasta.

"Just curious. I figured you'd want to use the room, baby."

I felt a shiver run through me as he left open mouthed kisses on my neck. "I'm sure I can be persuaded, sir."

I felt his growl and smirked. "You ok?"

His hands found my belt loops and his dick found my ass. "What do you think, my little Sub?"

I turned the pasta and sauce off before turning around in his arms. "I think I want a taste of that fantasy you never did from when we first met. Y'know the one you

said we had to wait on."

I smirked. "We've already used a whip, Magnus."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but I thought we could try the chains on the bed with it. Is it just for my wrist or my legs also?"

I saw his eyes darken and smiled, kissing his lips. "Let's get our stomachs filled and then I'll let you strap me to the bed."

He nods and moves to get down our plates while I drain the noodles. I put the noodles back in the pan and add the sauce after it thickened, mixing it together.

"Dressing, please."

Alec just opened the fridge and pulled out the vinaigrette we used, sitting it on the counter by the salad. I pulled out the bread and sit the pan on the stove, making sure the sauce pan was in the sink out of the way. As I made the finishing touches, my lovely dominant boyfriend rinsed everything I used and put them in our washer. I made our plates and then sit them on the table while Alec grabbed some red wine and our glasses, bringing them to the table. I sit the plates down and walked to get the silverware and napkins while Alec filled our glasses, sitting the wine beside the centerpiece of crazy color daisies. I gave him his and then sit to eat. We didn't really talk, just ate. When we were finished, Alec told me to head down and he'd be down after cleaning up. That was our arrangement, I cook and he cleans.

I just nod and head down to the room. I find the bathroom and smile as it has a hamper, we'd have to remember that. I pull off my shirt and drop my pants but leave the boxers, going ahead and washing my face to get the makeup off. I walked back into the main room and walked around, looking at everything. Jace and Jordan really did a good job with the room. I ran my hand over the canes, hoping we'd use those soon. Alec was a bit nervous to use those so we hadn't yet. He did like the whip though, not that I was complaining. My boyfriend liked being tortured just as much as I did, but I liked being tied up and at his mercy more than he did. He had to have control, which is good for me.

I opened the first drawer of our toy chest and found the clamps and plugs. I smiled, knowing Alec liked the plugs while I love the clamps. The plugs were black while the clamps were silver. I shut it after taking out some clamps for Alec, knowing he may want them. I then open the second drawer to see some dildos and things we liked to use up the ass, well that he liked to use on me. I loved it though. I shut that one and opened the last one. That was where he had our oils and lubes, we hadn't used condoms since we graduated. I took out one of the bottles and then walked over to the bed. I had just sit down when Alec had came down.

"Find what you wanted?"

I just smiled. "I pulled out clamps and lube. I didn't know if you wanted anything."

He was already in a pair of loose sweats that hung scrumptiously on his pale hips. He walked over to me and pulled me up. I felt his hands as they ran from my wrists up my arms. He leaned in and kissed me lovingly as his hands continued to leave their fiery trail up my arms. My arms made their way around his waist, fingers running on the skin just above his ass. I felt him tug my hair and my head tilted as the kiss heated up. I moaned as my boyfriend found the spot just below my jaw that made me squirm. My hands pushed his on his sweats and they fell on their own. My hands ran over the swell of his ass and spanked him just enough to get a growl out of his mouth. He pushed me back and I fell on the bed, bringing him with me.

His hand pushed on the side of my boxers and I lifted my hips to help get them off as we crawled to the top of the bed. I sighed as his body laid on top of mine, the feeling of us together never gets old. I felt his lips as they traveled down my torso, his tongue leaving a trail of want as he reached my hips. He licked from one side to the other as his hands wrapped around my cock, getting me ready for him.

"Oh...Alexander…." I pant as he strokes me.

My hips start to buck just a bit and I moan as my boyfriend's nails dig into my hip as his mouth plunges me into him. I can feel the heat of his mouth all over me, his tongue and teeth bring me to the brink.

"You will not cum yet, understand? Say yes."

I moan. "Yes, sir."

I feel him hollow his cheeks and my tip hits the back of throat. "Sir, please...Alexander, please."

I am slowly turning to mush and my bottom half arches off the bed when Alec adds his fingers into my hole. "ugn….please...please…."

He looks up at me and slowly crawls up, leaving his fingers in my ass. He gives me a kiss and then pulls back just a tad. "You ready for me, my little Sub?"

"Oh yes, show me, sir...please…"

He sits back and his fingers pull out so he can lean back over me and grab the chain. There's a white strap on the end and he takes my left hand.

"These snap so let me know if they hurt you." he whispered, looking at me.

I just nod in anticipation. I am so ready for this. We used the cuffs so much they finally broke and then we got so busy where we didn't get use the club much since it was Alec's last semester. He moved and reached to the other end over making sure my arm was alright. I watched as he strapped the other to my right wrist. His fingers made a trail of goosebumps as they moved back up my arms. He looked at me and kissed my lips. He then moves down, running his fingers down my torso, making designs on my skin till he gets to my feet. He pulls the chains out from under the bed and straps my legs, leaving me spread eagle in front of him.I could feel my heartbeat pick up as he ran his fingers up my legs. I hardly ever had to use our safe words because Alec never left me alone, he was always touching me as he got us ready. I also had complete faith in my dominant man, he wasn't going to hurt me. He stood on his knees and looked down at me. "Open up."

I smirked at him, opening my mouth. I kept my eyes on his as he lowered his dick into my waiting hole. I could feel Alec's tip down my throat as I hollowed out my cheeks, making sure to swirl my tongue around his shaft, using my teeth as he pulled out. His hands gripped the hand rails on the wall to keep him steady as he rode my mouth. I loved watching him come undone.

"Fuck, baby...keep up, right there my little sub, take me all the way down."

I relaxed my throat to get him down just a tad further and swallowed as he came. He stood back up on his knees and then grabbed one of the floggers we used. He sat back on his knees between my legs and stroked his dick to help get it to where he wanted it to be before standing up.

"You see what you laying like that does to me? You spread out with your cock at attention for me, begging me to ride it. You like me stroking myself, my little sub?"

"Yes, sir, so so much."

He got off the bed, keeping one hand on me, running his fingers over my feet. He moved around the bed, keeping his eyes on mine.

"oh yes….sir, please…." I moaned watching him play with himself and me powerless to help him.

"What do you want?" he whispered against my ear.

"I want you to use the flogger, sir. Please...I need you too."

My body was already heated from everything and the fact I was strapped always made it better. I felt the pieces of leather run up and down my torso, my arms, my legs. He didn't flick, just ran it over my skin.

"mmmm, sir...please, please.." My back was arching trying to get him to crack it against my skin. I needed to feel it pierce me, needed it help me.

"What you want me to do this?" He asked and cracked the leather against my leg.

"ALEXANDER…." I called out as the pain brought such great pleasure with it.

I felt the leather move higher up and then a scream came out as he cracked the leather against my inner thigh.

"You like that?"

"OH GOD YES…." I called out as he once again cracked it against the skin of my hip.

"You look so damn good on that bed, letting me crack this on your body. You have any idea how much, my little sub?"

I looked at him. "Show me, sir...show me."

He just smirked, cracking it against my torso and send the pleasure straight up my spine. I felt him sit on the bed and watched as he added a clamp to each nipple. He leaned down and gave me a kiss before standing up.

"You not to cum till I'm in you, understand.?"

I just nod, screaming his name as he cracked the instrument again, hitting the clamps. He kept his eyes on mine and he crawled over me, putting the flogger back in his place.

"I'm going to adjust your legs so I can bend them."

I just nod, my throat raw. I sigh as his fingers lightly run over the raw skin, pleasure running all over my body. I pick my head up to watch him as he gets the chains where he needs them before looking at me. "Pick your feet up."

I did, surprisingly being able to get them up higher than I thought. Alec crawled up and my legs ended up on his shoulders. He was able to bend my knees till he plunged into me as hard as he could. The chains on my ankles were new so we both had to adjust. He leaned over me, twisting his hip just how I like and I screamed his name before his lips crashed to mine, tongue mimicking his thrusts. I was at his mercy because I still couldn't move like I normally could, but I didn't give a fuck. Being chained to this bed while my boyfriend pounded into me made this "christening" all the better.

"Fuck baby, you feel so damn good." He whispered before biting my collarbone.

"Harder, sir….please."

He picked himself up and put his hands on my hips, thrusting at a different angle so he could hit my prostate head on while pounding harder into me.

"please...Alexander, please...I'm so close, sir."

"Not yet."

He pounded into me and called my name as he came and before I could react, he plunged my dick into his ass. "DAMN, ALEXANDER."

I watched as he rode me with abandon. "Fuck, Magnus….you feel so damn good inside me, all of you in me. Twist your hips for me, baby."

I twisted the best I could and screamed when he twisted the opposite way I did. He leaned down, making sure to keep riding me. He kissed my lips and our tongues danced as his rhythm got faster.

"Cum now, Magnus." He whispered in my ear.

"ALEXANDER." I screamed as he finally let me cum inside him. He fell onto me and kissed my chest lightly.

As soon as we calmed down enough, I felt him unsnap my wrists and then moved to unsnap my ankles. He crawled back up to me and kissed me before rolling onto his back. We looked at each other, both panting from our experience.

"How did you get my legs to move?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

We rolled over so we could look at each better.

"They're adjustable. Jordan made sure before I bought it because of what we needed it for."

I leaned over and kissed him. "That was hot, being chained like that. I love this bed."

He smiled. "I figured you would, that's the main reason for getting it. You like being tied down."

"Hell yes I do, and that was really good. I wanna sleep in the bed upstairs though."

He just chuckled and got up. "Let's get to bed."

He helped me stand and made sure to rub my wrists to make sure they were alright before going up to our bed. When we got into bed, Alec pulled me to him and I sighed as I laid my head on his chest. "Our first night where we don't have to worry about parents. I can't wait to wake up with you." I whispered.

I felt his lips in my hair and a whispered. "Love you."

"Love you."

I kissed his torso and he ran his fingers through my hair as we drifted off to sleep.

_I hope you liked this one and I was really worried about doing the play room. Please let me know your thoughts on this one! :)B_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I am happy you all seemed to like the play scene as I was really nervous about it. I don't know how fast or slow things will progress with what I put into the summary, but slowly they will. Things happen and I have a couple things all tied into one that will happen to our boys in this story. Anyways, I know you'd rather read the chapter than the AN so on with Mr. Lightwood! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke up tangled up in my naked boyfriend and smiled. This was the best way to wake up, no doubt about it. Having Magnus wrapped up around me, limbs tangled was like nothing else. I didn't want to move because he looked so damn peaceful laying on me so I just closed my eyes and smiled, thinking about the bed in the basement. I knew he really loved it and the ankles being shackled made it ten times better for both of us. It worked out better than I thought it would and the adjustments worked exactly as needed. I felt Magnus move just enough to kiss my chest and smiled, looking down at him to see his head tilt up to me.

"Morning…"

I smiled and put my fingers under his chin. "Morning." I whispered, leaning up to lightly kiss his delicious lips.

"Take a shower, I'm gonna go look at invoices." I stated as I pulled back.

That was my Sunday mornings, looking and putting together the weeks profits and numbers so we knew how the week was. Doing it today meant not having to do it tomorrow. Magnus and I usually went to the club Saturdays as he was the head bartender while at school. Being the wonderful boss I was, I gave him the night off since we'd be here. He kissed me once more and then got out of bed. A moan escaped me at the sight of his naked ass and he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"You could join" he smirked.

I ran a hand down my face. "If I do the numbers now it'll get down in about an hour and then I can lay in bed with you till we go to mom's for dinner."

He shrugged and walked in, leaving the door open.

I sighed and got out of bed, making my way to the dresser. I pulled out a pair of my sweats and slipped them on before padding down the hall to my study. I booted up the computer and sit my phone beside it on the desk, waiting for it. I put in my passwords and then opened the file for the club. I read through everything Maia had sent me, putting the numbers where they went. Our store that we had at the check in at the club was rising in profits. It was an added feature that Jordan and I decided on so that the guests could purchase as needed without shipping costs.

I finished with those and pulled out my pad from the top drawer with a pen so I could right the total profit for my email to Jordan. I then got started on the alcohol consumption for the week. This was always a week behind as last night wouldn't be counted yet. We always order for what was out the week before plus a bit extra of the favorites so we always had plenty.

"Here, darling."

I looked over at the door to see Magnus with a cup of coffee. I took it from him and took a drink before sitting it down on the coaster they put on my desk for me. "Thanks, babe. Do you mind checking your cream downstairs? I didn't lock it last night and forgot to check when Jace and Jordan were stocking it for me. If we need some, we can get it today and leave a note for Maia to take it out of my monthly pay bonus."

Magnus nodded and made his way out of the room. I finished the alcohol and then went on to the entrance fees to see how many customers came in. We had a different section for newbies so we would know if we had any new potential regulars to make sure they felt comfortable. This was mostly calculated with the contracts they had to fill out their first time. I had just finished when Magnus had came back into the room. "It's got plenty, which I thought it might. I hadn't needed it in a while."

I turned off the computer and leaned back, taking my coffee into my hands. I took a sip as I took one hand to pull my boyfriend closer to me. Magnus leaned over and kissed me lightly. "Have some desk fantasy, sir?"

I just smirked and quirked my left eyebrow. "You'll just have to wait and see."

He kissed me again, letting me know he had breakfast finished. I got up and took his hand as he led me down to the kitchen. I put my phone on the snackbar as we sat down, noticing it was about 11:00. "This is more like lunch, baby."

He shrugged. "I know, but I didn't want you to have to stop till you were finished, darling. This way I get you all afternoon."

"Good point."

We had just started eating when the doorbell rang. I got up, silently telling my sub not to move. We didn't know anyone around us except Jordan and Maia. They, along with our family, would text to tell us they were coming. I open the door to see Max and who I assumed was his girlfriend on my porch. Max looked worried and she looked scared. I didn't say anything, just let them in. I knew that Max knew I would know something was wrong. I was really close to him, as was Jace and Izzy. We were an unit and the fact he came without calling first meant something was bothering him.

Magnus looked up and smiled. "Hey Max."

Max just nodded and noticed our plates. "Damn, I'm sorry Alec. I thought you'd already be up."

I motion for them to set at the table as Magnus gets up to get them a plate. "I had some work stuff to do so we're just now eating. What's wrong, Max?"

His girlfriend, who I had only seen pictures of was looking down and Max looked worried.

"Hey." I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped, but looked up at me.

"I didn't know who else to go to." He stated.

I glanced at the girl and then back to Max. "Are you in trouble?"

I didn't want to flat out ask if she was pregnant, mostly because Jace and I had talked him about the benefits of waiting for that one person. Jace more because of Clary as he really regretted his past choices. Max shook his head. "W-We...we...damn, I don't know how to say it. I just knew yous guys could help."

"Honey, what happened?"

I looked over at my boyfriend to see him holding the girls arm. I looked back at Max. "You didn't?"

He shook his head. "It was an accident, I swear Alec. I didn't know that would happen and we both wanted to, honest. We started sleeping together about two months ago and wanted to try some things. She didn't know about you and Magnus till this morning when I saw her arm and made her get dressed. Her parents are out of town and you know mom. As long as we're safe, she doesn't really care."

I sit back and glanced at my boyfriend, who was inspecting the wrist and forearm. "What did you do?"

I looked back at Max and he sighed. "Kaelie bought some fuzzy handcuffs."

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was why they came here. Magnus and I would know how to take care of it and make it better. I run a hand down my face and look at Magnus. "Will your stuff work, baby?"

He just nodded and turned to go get some. I set up and took a couple bites of food while we waited for my boyfriend. I was hungry and was going to finish before scolding my brother. The novelty cuffs sold in those stores weren't as safe as most would think and if she was allergic to the metal they used, it may explain why she broke out on her arm and not just her wrist. Magnus came back up and sat in a seat next to the girl, opening his cream. We listened as he told her how to apply and how many times as he showed her how to rub it in. I finished the omelette he made and sat back, finishing off my coffee.

"Max, don't use the shit from the adult store anymore. If you want to use things, come to us. I can get that stuff and it won't hurt."

"How?"

I glanced at the girl and saw her curiosity. "I am one of the owners of an underground club and we have access. What have you told her?" I ask, turning back to Max.

He let out a breath. "Not much because it isn't my place. I don't know much anyway because you're my brother and that's gross. I made some joke while we were talking about how people used handcuffs and she asked if we could try it. I shrugged and said sure so she bought some yesterday before I went to her house."

I lean forward and glance at Magnus. "How bad is it, baby?"

He let out a breath. "She has a rash and small bruises next to the vain right under the palm. I'm guessing the cuffs were nickel and too tight, whether she thought that or not. Fuzzy cuffs aren't good for what you wanna do, sweetheart."

She blushed a bit and looked at Magnus. "What do you like?"

I just smiled as Magnus looked at her a moment. He looked at me and I nodded, smiling so he knew he could tell her a small bit of what we used.

"We use a certain type of rope and police handcuffs mostly. The cuffs are steel and have a double latch so I can unhook them without Alexander if needed. Silk can make your skin raw because it gets wet when you sweat. While I like it and we sometimes use it, that is why I have the cream."

She nodded. "I didn't feel the pain while using them."

Magnus' smile got bigger and I had one of my own as the two people in front of me blushed a bit.

"If you like a bit of pain, which you probably did, it doesn't feel hurtful. All you feel is the pleasure, your body comes alive with it. At least that's how it is for me."

"Max, you didn't tell me your brother was Christian Grey."

I let out a groan while Magnus chuckles. "I am not Christian Grey. Far from it as I'm not as fucked up as he is. We do engage in that lifestyle, but it's not like that book."

I make a motion at my boyfriend, who gets Kaelie to follow him. I lean closer to my brother.

"Are you both wanting to dabble or did she have a 50 Shades fetish?" I question.

He smiles a bit and leans closer. "I didn't know she read that book till yesterday to be honest. She told me she was scared I would freak if I knew she was curious. That's when I made the crack about knowing a bit. She went 'good because after you made the joke the other day I bought these.' I haven't talked about this kind of stuff with you and so didn't know it would hurt her. I feel really bad, Alec."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, opening them back up. "I will give you our new pair. We haven't used them yet because I just got them. Don't use anything else and if you both get curious about things, for the love of all that's holy, come to us."

He nods and I get up, telling him to stay put. I go down the stairs to our room and take the cuffs off the hook over the bed. I go to the dresser to pull out the small drawer that holds all the keys to our stuff. I take out the ones that I had labeled for the cuffs with a piece of string and a tag. I take them upstairs and head to the couch where everyone is now sitting. "Here. Keep the key somewhere you won't lose it, preferable on your car keys. You can keep the cuffs in the table by your bed, mom won't care. At least she didn't when she found ours. Magnus didn't wanna his mom to find them."

Max takes them and hands them to Kaelie, who puts the cuffs in her bag. Max takes out his keys and puts the small keys on the ring.

"Take the cream. Alec and I can get more at work. After a week, the rash should be better. Don't use the cuffs till you have nothing on the wrists. I mean it, it'll make it worse and then you could go to the ER." Magnus explained, giving the cream to her.

They had left shortly after and I cleaned up the kitchen while Magnus flipped through channels on the television. I closed up the dishwasher, not starting it because we didn't use that many dishes and walked over to my couch, sitting next to Magnus. I pulled him to me and he laid his head on my chest, his arm around my waist. He had found some movie. I still hadn't seen all the movies he liked so I didn't know this one. The guys were hot, so I wasn't really going to complain. I was still trying to process the fact my brother used fuzzy cuffs on his girlfriend.

Max was very smart and because of this Robert got him into some program at NYU when he was 15. Because of this, he was graduating in May in architecture and then working for Robert. Max wanted to make sure I was alright with it and that Robert knew he wasn't cutting me out of his life just because Robert didn't have a claim to me anymore. Robert agreed because let's face it, he needed someone male that was his heir to give the company to. He sure as hell wasn't giving it to his gay son as long as he was fucking the sparkly fashion guy. I heard a sigh from Magnus as my fingers started playing with his hair. He hadn't bothered with doing his hair and face when he finished showering since we didn't have to go anywhere yet.

I leaned down and kissed his head. "I'm gonna shower."

He moved and looked up at me. "Alright. Did you wanna go to the club before your mom's since we have to pick up cuffs and cream?"

I sigh. "We better because we never know when we're going to use them. Go ahead and get your hot ass ready and I'll make my shower quick, baby."

He nods and turns the television off, following me up the stairs. As the water's heating up, I pull out a pair of skinny jeans and throw them on our bed. I then grab a towel from our linen closet and step into the glass cube. The water was doing it job at relaxing me and I sighed as I cleaned my body. Knowing Magnus was in here and trying to get ready, I made quick work. We both liked each other wet, but we were pressed for time now because we had to be at my mother's at 4:00. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel from the hook beside the door. I wrapped it around me and then stepped out of the cube.

"Wear your blue tee today, darling. I like that one."

I just smile and nod at him in the mirror as I head out to put on clothes. Magnus had changed into a pair of purple skinny jeans that had small rips in them and a white thermal with his sleeves pushed to the middle of his forearm. He looked hot I thought as I pulled the shirt over my head. I dropped the towel and pulled the skinny jeans up, buttoning them. I then pulled a pair of socks out and my boots, slipping them into their place. I looked up as I heard Magnus walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey hottie." I stated, pulling him to me.

He smiled and lightly kissed me. "Hey, Alexander. If we don't leave I'm gonna do naughty things you like."

I contained the growl and kissed him again. "I really don't wanna go now, Magnus."

He smiled. "And that's why I keep you. You love the naughty things as much as me."

I chuckle. "I beg to differ, I just like doing them to you."

He laughed whispering a "sure you do, darling." as I pulled him out of our room, heading to Pandemonium to pick up the cream and cuffs, leaving a note for Maia when she came in tomorrow to order everything.

_And some of the issues have started. I am going to update as I get everything proofed so that I can hopefully get it up before I leave next Friday for Christmas in Texas! Another update will be up shortly! please leave comments below for me as I love reading your thoughts! :)B_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone, here's a chapter for today! To the guest that reviewed, thank you! Also the part of where you stated about Max being like them, it's just for these two chapters that it's even mentioned. Alec and Magnus won't know if they actually keep up with anything and Max won't ask anymore questions about it. It just went with the story to show how close everyone is and how open they are with Mayrse. I hope that helped a bit. Max and Kaelie doing anything with the lifestyle is just a side note to the story. Now that that's out of the way...on with Magnus. :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

Alec parked behind Max's car as we pulled in to Maryse's drive. I opened the door and then took my boyfriend's hand as he led us into the home. I loved this home. Maryse Lightwood was one of those mothers that her children always knew they could be open with. She was very supportive of my Alexander from the beginning and with our lifestyle choice. We walked into the living room to see Jace and Clary on the couch with Simon while Max was in one of the lounge chairs with Kaelie at his feet in the floor. Alec plopped down into one of the chairs beside Max and I sat on the arm to be close. We always had to be touching and Alec liked it when my wrists were in reach of his fingers. This was because the first time we used silk and he saw my wrists, he likes to make sure they are alright whether we used the damn fabric or not. His thumb automatically found the outside of my right wrist, lightly rubbing against it as he talked with Max and Jace.

Isabelle walked in with some drinks for her and Simon. "Hey brother, Magnus."

We nod and Maryse comes in to hug her son. I move slightly so Alec and get up and then she puts her arms around me.

"Don't ask about the bandages on Kaelie. Max said she's fine." she whispered.

I just nod and she smiles, leaving to finish up with whatever she was cooking. I sat back down and take Alec's hand in mine, kissing the top of his head. "Did you get the same statement?" I whispered.

He just nods as he continues his conversation with his brothers. Kaelie looks up at Max, who looks down. I watch as she gestures to me and he nods. Interesting, they already play the parts, whether they knew this or not was still to be decided. She scooted over to me and I took my hand from Alec to get into the floor with her to talk.

"It's alright to cover them, isn't it? We weren't sure but didn't want his mom to freak." she whispered.

I nod. "For a bit, they heal faster when air's on them. Can I see them?"

She nods and starts to unwind the gauze.

"Magnus Bane, I asked you not to talk about it."

We all turn to see Maryse with her arms on her waist behind us.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Lightwood. I was asking him a question and he asked to look at them. Max said it was fine."

I closed my eyes as she finished because she sounded like me and Alec knew it because I felt his leg twitch a bit at the statement.

"What do you mean Max said it was ok? What's going on?" the matriarch asked.

I watched as she looked from Kaelie and me to Max and Alec. I kept my eyes on her though because I didn't want to give anything away. I felt Alec move his leg a bit and I moved so he could get up.

"Mom, it's nothing. They just came over this morning to see if we had anything to help with it is all. Magnus has knowledge in what happened and how to doctor them. It's really alright."

Kaelie looked down and I knew she was embarrassed and didn't mean to cause trouble.

"Ma, really. Alec and Magnus have experience in it and I knew they could help. It's nothing big. Don't make me really get into it, she's not used to us and our openness with you."

I closed my eyes and took in a breath, knowing that may make it worse.

"What does our being open have to do with anything? Did you hit her, Maxwell?"

I looked up at that, as did everyone else who was trying to stay out of it. I turned my head a bit when I noticed Max had pulled Kaelie up. I stood as well, staying slightly closer to Alec than normal.

"No, ma. I would never hurt her on purpose and you know that."

Alec pulled me closer to him and put me slightly behind him. "Mom, they tried out something and it left a rash. Magnus and I gave them something for it, she's fine."

I saw the anger continue in the woman's eyes and was confused as to why she was upset.

"So this is on you and Magnus? What did they do, use one of your things?"

I felt Alec go rigid and I couldn't blame him. Maryse had never talked about our lifestyle like that, like she disapproved. I didn't dare look at my boyfriend though. I kept my eyes down a bit because I knew he was in protector mode, especially now that we were being targeted.

"No they didn't use anything of ours and we didn't tell them they needed too. What would it matter anyway, mom? You seemed alright when you found out about some of the things we do."

He had a fair point and I had no clue what Clary and them were doing, but I was totally embarrassed for Kaelie and Max, Alec and I were used to being the ones criticized so we were fine.

"Yes, but you're gay, Alexander. I would expect you to find something to spice it up, but men shouldn't have to do that with a woman. They have more to cater to a man than Magnus does with you."

My head snapped at that, as did everyone else. She had never said something so judgemental in the whole time I knew her. I felt Alec's body tense and then he was pulling me to the door.

"When you decide to get your hypocritical ass figured out, Maryse, then you can speak to me."

We walked out the door and into the car. Alexander didn't say anything the whole time he drove us home and as soon as we were in the door of our home, he had me against it and his tongue was in my throat. I knew what he needed and so gave it back just as much. He ripped my shirt off of me and the button of my pants was undone before I could even get his shirt off. He pulled back just enough to get his shirt off and then his mouth assaulted my neck, leaving his mark on my right pulse point and causing me to buck against him.

"Off, my little sub, now." He growled into me and I pushed my hips just enough to help him get the fabric off them. I took his jeans into my hands and push them down, getting them off his hips. We both toed out of our shoes and then his hands went under my thighs and picked me up. We turned to head up the stairs and Alec put me on them. My back arched as he plunged into me while I laid there. We hadn't done stairs before but damn if it wasn't hot.

"Help out, Magnus." He growled as he pounded into me.

I moved my hands to grab my thighs and pulled them back and spread them as wide as I could.

"Oh….Alexander, right there….harder please…." I panted as he was able to hit me dead on.

He hit my ass and a scream came out of me, lighting my whole body on fire. The wood scraping my back with my boyfriend pounding into me with such abandon was so fucking erotic.

"Fuck, baby….gods you feel amazing on these stairs. You like this don't ya…" He growled out and when I didn't answer, he spanked my ass harder. "Answer me, my little sub."

"Yes, sir...please,...keep going, don't stop...don't fucking stop, sir…" I pleaded and his thrusts got faster and harder than they were two seconds ago. I felt his nails start to dig into my left hip as his other hand spanked my ass again, causing another scream to erupt out of me. When I felt his hand wrap around my dick, keeping in time with his thrusts, I knew he was getting close. He always made sure to get me there first and I was so goddamned close it wasn't funny.

"Please, sir….I'm so clo..se, please Alexander."

"Not yet." he groaned, keeping the pace.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, the scratches from the wood, Alec pounding his dick into my ass and his hands on my dick, creating a delicious cocktail of pleasure to run all over my body.

"Now, Magnus." He growls, spanking me one last time.

My dick twitched as the liquid squirted out of it as Alec kept pumping me till nothing came out. He brought his hand up to his mouth, "Damn, Alexander…" came out of me as I watched him lick my sperm off him. He just smiled and leaned into kiss my mouth. "Sorry, baby."

I wrapped my arms around him as my legs stretched out on either side of his. "Don't be, it was worth it."

He chuckled and helped me up. We walked slowly and picked up our jeans, sliding them back on. As soon as his jeans were buttoned a knock sounded on the door. I turned to find us something I could make quickly since we left Maryse's before eating. I really couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. It was really weird to hear her say something like that.

"Mother…"

I closed my eyes and turned around to see Maryse walking into the house.

"Sorry if I interrupted, Alexander."

"We just finished actually, what can we do for you? Come to say something else judgemental?"

I knew that was my clue to leave. As I hit the first stair I heard. "I owe you an apology as well, Magnus."

I turned and made my way to Alec, who was sitting on our loveseat. I sat next to him and just nodded to his mother. I wasn't going to talk, it wasn't like I needed to say anything to her anyway. We kept our eyes on hers and she sat on the couch, turning her body to us.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even realize what I said till the front door shut. I didn't mean it to be taken as it was. Max and Kaelie through me off a bit. It's no excuse though and I'm not going to give you one. It was hurtful and I'm so very sorry. I just never thought Max would even think about those things. I thought I really understood why the two of you do what you do, but I just didn't think hetero couples did something like that unless they were freaks. I love Jordan and Maia, so don't think I'm speaking ill. I also know Maia was abused, which is why I thought she thought of this as a way to connect. Max isn't, nor is he a loner or an emo, or whatever it's called today. I just didn't picture him wanting to do those things."

I just nodded and Alec leaned forward. "We don't do this because we're gay, mom. We do this because this is who we are. Magnus has always been submissive and you know I have always demanded what I wanted, done things my own way. I have to be in control and Magnus needs to be controlled. Maia and Jordan have their own reasons, as do Max and Kaelie. Watching him with her though, they are a lot like me and Magnus. They would have went this way eventually, I think. They just went about it the wrong way. Kaelie isn't used to a mother who stocks us with condoms and birth control. Her parents would probably yell at her if they knew Max was there all weekend when they weren't. You need to look at us as people and not as children. Max is 18, out of high school, and thanks to Robert a college graduate next year with a job already lined up. You can't be there for everything. There's a lot we don't tell you because you're our mother, but to hear you say what you did about me and Magnus today really hurt me."

I watched the tears in her eyes let loose down her cheek as she leaned forward to put her hand on her son's knee. "Please forgive me, Alexander. I really didn't mean it as it came out."

I watched as he just nodded, standing up to give her a hug. I got up and hugged her as well before walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I brought yous guys some food. I didn't want you to go hungry tonight."

I turned and watched her give it to Alec as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks, mom."

She smiled and have him another hug before walking out the door.

I pulled out plates as I heard the door lock and my boyfriend's feet make his way to the wine we already had open. I also pulled down two glasses and then turned to set everything on the counter. Alec helped me divide up the food and then poured our glasses as I took the plates to the table after grabbing forks and napkins for the pasta. We sat down quietly and ate, taking in everything that happened today. It was very exhausting. Alexander took our plates and glasses for us and started the dishwasher as I made my way up the stairs.

When we decided to get this place, we made a pact to sleep in the nude. Due to this, I dropped my pants after I cleaned my face and got the gunk out of my hair. I then walked to the bed and crawled in, making sure to leave room for Alec, who was brushing his teeth. He came in and slid in next to me, pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist as his fingers started to run up and down my arm. I turned and kissed his chest as he whispered a good night, sleep claiming both of us instantly.

_And this is where the Max's sex choices end. He will be in this more than usual because of a later issue. For not, hope you liked it. I wanted to put this argument in because not everyone gets why someone would be in this lifestyle, why or how it appeals to people. I hope you all liked this one as well and please leave notes about any concerns or questions you may have! :)B_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! As promised, an update asap to hopefully get finished before I leave. To the guest: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad I could clear up some of the confusion and whatnot for you. To the other reviews, love you as always. The favors and follows are also appreciated as I hope you continue to like what I write! Mr. Lightwood coming right up...:)B**_

_**ALEC**_

Mondays, oh how I hate Mondays! I really didn't wanna get up because I was having a great dream about Magnus on his knees for me. He loved sucking me and who was I to deny him the pleasure? Note the sarcasm, as if I'd actually be upset for him doing that. He was a god on his knees for me. This dream had felt so fucking real...wait a minute. I opened my eyes at the pleasure that ran through me to find my fabulous boyfriend's mouth around me.

"Fuck, baby…" I moan as he puts me down his throat once he realizes I'm up.

My hips move and Magnus puts an arm over them to keep them still. My fingers fist his hair and pull hard, making him moan around me. Oh how I loved this man, the things he did just by using his teeth and tongue would be the end of me.

"Fuck, Magnus…" I growl as a hand pulls on my sac, sending me over the edge.

I pull him up to me and push my tongue through his lips, tasting my cum on his tongue. When we needed air, I laid my head back down. "I really love this whole living together thing. Wake me up like that whenever you fucking feel like it, baby." I panted as he just smiled down at me.

"Well, I have to get ready to leave for CK this morning. I thought I'd help you out before having to leave."

He leaned down and kissed me again before getting out to take his shower. I knew I couldn't join him because then he'd be late. We couldn't have that since it's his first day. I sat up and stretched a bit before grabbing a pair of boot cut jeans out of the closet. I slipped them on as I heard the shower stop and pulled out one of Magnus' black suits with a black shirt and pink tie. I laid them out for him and then went downstairs to pop him in a pastry.

I couldn't cook to save my life and so this would have to do. While it was heating up, I poured me a bowl of cheerios. I leaned against the counter and ate as I waited for Magnus. He came down the stairs, pink chalk in his hair to match the tie and his make up done the way he always did it. I took the pastry out and wrapped it for him to eat at the office and then gave him a travel mug with his coffee in it.

"Thank you, darling. I'm done at noon."

I kiss his forehead and nod. "I'll meet you there so we can walk to eat. I have to be downtown for some interview with Callum's replacement."

He nods and then walks out of our front door. I head down to the room and gather up the laundry we had in the bathroom, along with the bedclothes we used the other night. I walked upstairs and put them in the washer, sheets first. I then went up to our room and grabbed the clothes we had up there, bringing them to the wash and putting them into their piles. While the washer was going, I went and took my shower.

I made quick work of the shower and then pulled the jeans back on, grabbing a blue button up and pulling it on as I walked back to change loads. I opened the washer and dryer, switching the loads and then went to the linen closet that held the sheets so I could remake the playroom bed. After I did that, I went and took the bed clothes from our bedroom so we could get those cleaned as well. As soon as I put them into the floor by what towels we had left, a knock sounded. I went to the front door and opened it.

"Iz, everything ok?" I ask because she didn't text me.

"I tried to call, Alec. Just wanted to see what you were up to. I have my internship this afternoon and am killing time since Simon's at his."

Simon was going into film and so was hanging out at some soap opera set for his internship. My sister was going into interior design, no surprise there, and Jace was starting his residency next week at the hospital. I moved so she could come in and heard my dryer beep. Izzy followed me and helped me change out the clothes and fold them.

"How's Max after yesterday?" I asked as she sat on the bed while I hung up our pants.

"Fine as far as I know. We all yelled at mom after you and Magnus left. She was wrong, Alec."

I sat next to me sister and pulled her to me. "It's not something that's easily understandable. We talked last night when she came over and apologized to Magnus and me. I think she was just confused as to why we do what we do. We have never tried to convince yous guys you had to also." I explain.

She puts her head on my shoulder for a second before getting up and walking out, me following.

"I know. It's still wrong, though. She tried to compare us to Max, y'know. Jace had to tell her about his counseling with Clary. She thought he'd understand better than anyone about men and women doing that. Clary and Simon were mad because of what she said about Magnus."

She sat on the snack bar while I grabbed us a soda. "I was more pissed that it was mom that said it. If it was anyone else, I would've just shrugged it off, Iz. Mom's never said anything like that to me." I whispered, leaning on the counter.

She came around and hugged me. "She was really sorry when you left, Alexander. We could tell she was really mad at herself. Once we all calmed down, we apologized to her also. I hope you and Magnus didn't though, it wasn't your fault. Max did tell her that what he does with Kaelie is for them. Are they really like you?"

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "I don't think so. Jace and Clary are the same way. I think it's how we're raised Iz. Robert had to be in control, that's what we knew. I'm that way, Jace also. It doesn't surprise me that Max is."

We spent the rest of the morning talking about her project for her internship. She was going to get to be part of the brainstorming team for some rich person's new place in the hamptons and then help with the finished project. I was really proud of her, interior decorating has always came easy to her and she's good at it. She left at about 10:30 so she could change and I did the same. I left my button up on, but put on some slacks because I had an 11:30 interview at the Starbucks near Magnus. We never did the interviews at the club, we didn't want to scare anyone.

They did the first interview with Jordan and then it was me. Jordan told me this girl was good and was a part of a underground in Dallas. I didn't even know other cities had undergrounds like ours. I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet, after putting on my black biker boots. I texted Magnus to meet me at the Starbucks and then started my way over. I pulled into a spot and got out to get us a coffee. I stood in line and noticed a girl come in wearing a pair of black slacks and a red dress shirt. Her hair was blonde and she looked pretty, had to be her.

I turned to her since she was behind me. "Tabitha?"

She looked at me. "Alexander?"

I just nod. "Nice to meet you. I'm buying, what do you want to drink?"

She looked at the menu for a minute and when we got up, ordered a passion sweet tea while I got a passion tea lemonade. Such a gay drink, but my boyfriend got me hooked on them when it's hot. That and I'm gay, sue me. We got our drinks and sat at a small table in a back corner. I took out my laptop and got it set up for the interview.

"So, why do you wanna work for us?" I asked, curious as my file booted up.

She smiled. "I love the atmosphere. I have tended at all types of clubs, but there's something about the undergrounds."

I looked up. "You indulge?"

She shook her head. "Never got into it in Dallas, really. Not that I'm against it, just never found anyone interesting enough to play with."

The rest of the interview went that way. Jordan was right, she was very experienced with the atmosphere. She did tell me that she had a collar so the guys would leave her alone if she needed them to. That was good because I knew a couple of our regulars who'd like to get her. I looked over as the door dinged to see Magnus and nodded at him.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking back to me.

"My boyfriend."

I saw her eyes widen just a tad, but the smile got wider. "That explains it."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

She smiled. "The drink for one. Also, I usually get hit one by at least one of the owners and neither of y'all did that."

I chuckle. "Well, Let me run it by Jordan, but I'm sure you're in if you can start tomorrow."

She nodded. "I can be there whenever, Mr. Lightwood."

I smiled. "Let me text him so we know for sure."

I sat my phone down after texting Jordan and then motioned for Magnus. He pulled up a chair and took my cup, drinking what was left.

"This is Tabitha, Tabitha this is Magnus. He's the head tender and will be your trainer tomorrow."

They talk a bit as Jordan calls. He lets me know that her starting tomorrow is fine and that Maia already had her id's. I hung up and closed my laptop. "Welcome to Pandemonium, Tabitha."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Lightwood."

We said our goodbyes and then she left. Magnus waited for me to finish packing up the laptop and then we headed out, walking to a little cafe. We had sat down and ordered our drinks and lunch before Magnus was able to go into the adventure that was Calvin Klein. He told me he was going to help with a project to promote on fashion week in the fall. He was so excited and I loved watching the passion light up in his eyes. I had asked him about his team and he told me there were two other interns with him. One girl named Lacy and a guy named Darren. They were twins and both ended up getting on the same internship.

He did tell me that his supervisor was a natural flirt. I rolled my eyes, my boyfriend was just too damn hot for his own good. He was a natural flirt though, so I believed him when he said that's all it was. We finished our dinner and then he walked me to my car. His car was parked at CK and so I dropped him there before he followed me home. I got out of the car and went to change into a pair of sweats, Magnus changing as well. "Getting out of the monkey suit." is what he said anyway.

After we both had on some comfy clothes, Magnus pulls me to the TV. He turned on one of his shows he liked to watch and we sat on the couch. I pulled him to me and his head found my chest, his arm around my stomach. My fingers played with his hair as we watched, just enjoying being together.

"So that girl really that good?" Magnus asked, not moving.

I sigh. "She had experience and knows how to keep the guys off her, so I guess so. She worked at an underground in Dallas for three years, which is a plus. She also has her own collar to keep people off."

He sat up and looked at me. "Good because she's pretty, Alec. I would hate for one of the regulars to get touchy with her."

I smiled and pulled him to me, kissing his lips. "Me too."

I felt his tongue on my lips and opened up for him, my tongue taking dominance over his. I pulled him to me and he straddled my hips, his knees on either side of my thighs. He fisted his fingers in my hair and pulled as I gripped his hips and brought him as close to me as I could, a moan leaving both of us. I turned us so that my back was on the couch and Magnus was still straddling my waist. He laid on me and kissed his way from my jaw to my Adam's apple, sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck, baby…" I moan as my head tilts back for him to have better access.

My hands grip the bottom of his shirt and slowly bring it up and over his head when he leans up for the two seconds it takes. While he's up, he helps me out of mine and then falls back down, his lips on mine and our skin touching, creating the fire within us. I move my legs to where he's now between them and push up, touching my dick to his as my back arched.

"mmm, Alexander." my sub moaned as he rolled back into me.

My hands inched their way into the backside of his sweats and my nails dug just a tad into his ass, earning a delicious hiss from the man above me as I pushed him into me. We created a rhythm, a very delicious one.

"Fuck, Magnus." I moan as his hand found my dick, pumping me slowly.

He smiles against my neck before biting just a tad, keeping the pumping slow. my fingers run around and back up to the waist of his sweats, slowly pushing them down. My feet come up and help get the damned fabric off him and then my pants quickly follow. Everything about this man lights me up like a fucking Christmas tree. My hand moves to my boyfriend, who's pumping falters just a tad as I wrap my hand around him. We mimic our hands and our hips start bucking on their own as we get into it.

"In me, now, my little sub…" I hiss in his ear as I bit just below it.

Magnus pulls back and pushes my thighs up to my chest, plunging into me.

"Fuck yes, like that….just like that." I pant as he hits the prostate, fast and hard with each push into me.

My back arches and I sit up as much as I can to grab his neck, bringing him to me and our tongues playing together.

"mmmm, sir...you feel so damn good...I love this, love you." he pants as my hips start to keep up with him. I bring my arms over my head and hold on to the arm of the couch as my boyfriend continues to ride my ass.

"FUCK...again, sub, now." I call out as he smacks my ass, creating the perfect pleasure to shoot through me.

He smacks my ass as he grabs my cock, giving it the same pleasure as my ass. I can feel the nails on my dick and my left ass cheek as he begins to come undone on top of me.

"I'm close, Alexander….so fucking close, sir."

I look up at him to see his eyes looking at me, he never closes them. "Let go, baby." I whisper.

He pumps into me harder than before, letting go just as I told him. The fast pace and the strength behind his pounds sends me over seconds before I feel him explode inside me, his chest colliding with mine. I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers up and down his spine. These moments where it's just us, not play, no roles really, are rare and just as good as the other times. I feel his lips kiss my chest and then we move, sitting up. I take his hand in mine and he lays his head on my shoulder. "I love you, Alexander."

I smile and turn to kiss his temple. "Marry me, Magnus." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me, trying to see if I meant it. I cup his left cheek in my palm and smile. "I love you so damn much. Marry me, baby."

His smile starts to widen as he leans in to kiss me. "Of course, Alec. I love you so much."

I kiss him again and smile as I pull back. "The ring's upstairs. I didn't really have anything planned, was just waiting for the moment."

I watched his face light up as he pulled me up and to the stairs, not even worrying about the fact we were naked. I sat him on the bed and then opened the nightstand on my side of the bed, pulling out the box.

"Y'know, Izzy and Clary are gonna be mad I just asked, don't you.?" I stated, sitting next to him and opening the box.

"I couldn't give two shits what they think. We were pretty much making out and dry humping since we met, Alec. It's not like we're traditional or anything. I love it and I love you." He whispered, taking the ring out of the box.

The ring was 24 white gold and had a design etched into it. **(AN Rings on profile because I couldn't figure out how to describe it)** I slipped it onto his hand and then kissed the finger on the knuckle above it. I looked up to see him looking at me with a smile on his face. He pulled me to him and kissed me again.

"It's perfect, darling."

I smile. "That's because I know you, baby."

I then pulled him up and we went back down the stairs for our pants. Magnus order some chinese to be delivered while I texted mom to let her know I asked. She told me to let her know when we moved a few days ago and so I was letting her know. I sat next to Magnus on the couch as he put our paper containers on the table. We scooted the coffee table a bit and then sat in the floor, using chopsticks and the containers for dinner. I had turned on some movie with Adam Sandler in it and we were laughing within minutes of it. I hadn't seen it, but Magnus said he really enjoyed it when he saw it before. After we ate, we both cleaned up the mess and then Magnus turned off the TV before I took him upstairs to our bed.

_And I think this is the last one today! More will be up tomorrow though. Please look the links for the rings because I searched to try to find one's I wanted and couldn't get the details right to describe Magnus'. Don't forget to leave me a comment at the bottom with questions and thoughts! :)B_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, had a ton of things come up before the kids had school today. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I was running late it wasn't even funny. My hair was still wet and had no product in it and my make up consisted of eye liner and a bit of glitter only. I usually would be so fucking upset with the fact I was in my seat at my part of the fabric table right as the clock dinged 9:00, but I had two rounds of wake up sex with my fiance and so wasn't going to complain about being late. I am; however, going to ask that we get up earlier if we end up wake up sex becomes a daily thing. I swear we became the little white bunnies everyone talks about as soon as we moved into the house together. Alec and I just couldn't get enough of each other and I loved him dearly.

I sat my coffee down next to the pile of papers that was my part of the project as Lacy and Darren took their spots. We were waiting for Elliot, our supervisor. I hated that guy, but really needed the internship. He has hit on me for the last two weeks and I was getting tired of it. You can always tell someone so many times that you love your partner, that he's going to be your husband, before even that gets tiring.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I smiled a tiny smile as I looked at the twins. "Running late, but the sex was worth it."

They both laughed and then we got quiet as Elliott came in. He went into the small office he had and then came back out with a clipboard. "Alright, the mid-time evals are this morning, so we'll do those while yous guys work. Mr. Bane, you'll be first."

I rolled my eyes and got up to follow him. I got into the office and shut the door as he told me to. I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry for not being totally done up today, late start." There was no way I was telling him about the great sex I just had in my shower not twenty minutes ago.

He smirked. "Amanda tells me that you're heading over to her when you're finished here."

I nod, not saying anything. I do move back though as he moves closer. "What if I told you I could get you better pay if you stayed here?"

He tried to take my right hand and I pulled it back, sticking it in my pants pocket. "I would say thank you, but I really want to do the fashion end of it. Miss Miller is the Fashion Coordinator so I should stay there. I'm not doing this for money, Mr. Gibbons."

He leaned in a bit and smiled. "I have good connections, Mr. Bane."

I tried to make my smile sincere when I stepped back a bit. "I don't want to be in this department, I'm really sorry."

"Wouldn't you want to be able to open your own line? I can make that happen for you." he whispered as he took my left hand, running his finger over the ring I wore since the day I got engaged. "He doesn't have to know if you do me a tiny little favor to get what you want."

I could feel the anger and opened the door with my right hand. "NO."

I then walked out and sat back at my chair, taking my phone out and sliding the screen to see my Alexander smiling at me. My background was a picture of us at his Graduation party that was at his mother's house. I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling as I held the camera in front of us. He was going to be upset when I told him about what just happened, but more because he knows how important working here is for me. I can't do another Eric, one was enough.

"Hey, you ok?"

I turned a bit to see Darren and tried to smile. "Yes, just thinking about things."

He leaned in a bit. "That the fiance?"

I smiled bigger and turned the screen for him to look at it. He took it from me and tilted his head. "What's his name again?"

"Alexander Lightwood."

I watched something flash in his eye as he gave the phone back. "You alright?"

He smiled and nodded. "I think I went to school with him before he moved. Small world, huh?"

Before I could answer, Lacy came out of her eval with mascara running down her face. We both looked at her and the fucker called Darren back before we got an answer. I took her hand and shook her a bit to get her to look at me. "What did he do?"

"Told me I wouldn't make it if I didn't do favors, pretty much."

I felt the anger come back and pulled her to me. "He asked me to do stuff also, Lacy."

She pulled back. "But he knows you're getting married."

I shrug, "Apparently he doesn't give a shit."

"That really sucks. Is that Alexander Lightwood on your phone?"

I smiled and nodded, "My wonderful Alexander, yes."

She laughed. "I knew it. All the girls at our Catholic school knew he had to be gay. He didn't try to ever touch any of us."

I chuckled. "That would be Alec. Although we were pretty much making out since we met."

Her eyes got wide and I told her about my first week knowing Alec. She laughed and asked about Clary's brother, which we hadn't talked to since we left that school. Not that we were complaining, we did feel sorry for Jace and Clary though. Darren had come back out and said something about how he used to say the same things to a jock at school. When I told him that apparently he hit the nail on the coffin with that guy because he fooled around with Sebastion, they both laughed. We worked and joked, trying to make the best out of the rest of the day.

I sighed as my part of the project was finished since I was mostly deciding which models would be good for which outfits so that the pairing would work. I leaned back and we turned when the elevator dinged. I smiled as my boyfriend walked in wearing a pair of holy boot cut jeans and a blue v neck with his chucks. He waved and stopped when he realized who was in the room with me. "Lacy and Darren Woods, Oh my god."

They smiled and sit their pencils down. I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you." I muttered into his stomach.

He kissed the top of my head. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him. "Later."

He nodded and we turned as the door to the office opened once again.

"Bane a word before you get ready to leave."

"Mr. Gibbons, this is Alexander...My _fiance_." I emphasized the word fiance and I knew Alec caught that I was pushing it into the guys face. I told Alec he was a natural flirt, which was true, and he hadn't propositioned me till today.

"Well, I was beginning to think he was making it all up. Nice to meet you."

I got up and sighed. "Nope he's as real as the sex I had this morning. Now, did you still want me in the office?"

Alec turned his head to me, but I kept my eyes on the supervisor, trying to get him to say what he wanted. He smiled. "Naw, I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

He turned and made some gesture to Lacy as he closed the door.

"I hate that guy." she muttered as they packed up their things.

I felt Alec put his hand in mine and looked at him. "I promise I will tell you. I just don't want you to hit him and I really want my job in December."

I could see in his eyes that he wanted to know more now because if he was going to want to hit the guy, he knew he could be bad. Lacy came around with Darren and gave me a hug.

"He's a dick, Alexander. Do you work?"

He smiled. "Our friend's and I own a club downtown. Why aren't you surprised?"

She chuckled. "You didn't touch girls. we all had a bet till you moved as to how long it would take everyone to realize you liked dick."

Alec's blush came out and I kissed his cheek. "It's alright, darling. At least only that one guy had issues with it."

He rolls his eyes and looks at the twins. "It was nice seeing yous guys."

"What's the name of the club?" Darren asked.

"Pandemonium. If yous guys come, bring dates. It might be awkward if you don't and Magnus is tending tonight."

They nod and then we head out to Alec's car since he dropped me off this morning. We don't talk as we pick up take out on the way home. When we get in the house, I go to change out of the suit and Alec sits up the coffee table. I didn't really know how to explain what happened. I mean I knew I had to tell hm Elliot asked for favors so I could get ahead, but I really didn't want him to make me stop working. I didn't think he would, but he's real protective of me. I sigh and walk back down, knowing I can't avoid the issue much longer because my dominant boyfriend would just get pissed. I sat next to him, but on the couch and touched his soulder.

He looked up at me and then turned to so he could look at me better. "What happened, baby?"

I sigh. "He tried to proposition me this morning, Alec. Told me that he had connections so I could eventually do my own line, which you know is my end goal.(he nodded) I told him no and then he touched the ring and tried to tell me you wouldn't have to know. I opened the door and walked out. I think he did something like that to Lacy also."

He pulled me to him and wrapped me in him. He didn't say anything, just held me. I kissed his cheek and pulled back. We got situated in the floor, just being together, and ate the food we had gotten. Alec turned on the TV to Ellen as we both loved her show as we ate. When I was finished, he sighed and put his hand on my cheek. I let him turn my head and let out a small smile.

He smiled back. "I know it's your dream to make clothes, to have people wear them. I know that you know you don't have to work. I would love to have you home all fucking day, shopping or whatever you wanted. I have the money for it, enough for both of us. However, I know what you want to do all day and I'm fine with that. What I think you should do is just start it. You have the space here to work. Lacy and Darren may want to come with you. Build it up, Magnus. Be freelance. We both know you can't work there if that guy has access to you. That's not just because of me wanting to kick his ass for even thinking about doing that, but it would kill you every time he tried because you love me so much. You could have Grace model the kids clothing, and I know Iz, Maia, and Clary would help. Hell, I'd even help where you wanted. I just want you to be happy."

I leaned into him and kissed his lips. "I agree. It's going to be hard without the connections though, Alexander. Real damn hard."

He smiled. "Talk to the girl that loved your work and hired you. If you tell her what's going on, she may want to help you. At least show you the best place to get started. Everyone has to start somewhere right? Hell, do a blog, vlog, anything would do right?"

I smiled and pulled him up with me. "We have time to think. Right now all I want to do is take a nap with my fabulous boyfriend who woke me up to pound his dick into me this morning, knowing I had to work for him later."

He just chuckled and let me lead him up the stairs and to our bed for a nap before I had to change for work.

_It's a little shorter than I usually do, but I'm still working on the club thing. Hopefully I can get you all a couple chapters tomorrow! Please leave a comment and any concerns you may have :)B_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! I hope y'all had a great Christmas! I have a bit of writer's block with exactly how I want this to play out and where it needs to end so please bare with me. I have two weeks till the semester starts, so that is my end goal! Here's Alec's POV! :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and arched my back to get it to pop. I picked up my phone from the side table to see it was about 6:00 and sighed, knowing I had to get up as well. I clicked on the app for pizza so that we would actually be able to eat before getting to Pandemonium. Tabitha was off training tonight, but Magnus was there and it was Callum's last shift, so I wasn't worried. It was only Tuesday, so the club wouldn't be that crowded. Don't get me wrong, we were always busy and crowded, but the capacity didn't have to be watched will Friday and Saturday nights.

I sat up as I saw Magnus walking out of the shower, a black towel around his waist. I shook my head and he smirked, knowing what I was thinking. I got up and pulled him to me, kissing him and whispering how I wish we had more time and pizza was one the way. He nodded, pulling out the leather pants he wears to work in. The guys that worked for us all wore leather pants with a studded belt and no shirt while the girls wore leather corsets and lacy shorts that just barely covered their ass.

I took a towel from the linen closet in the bathroom and stepped into the shower after grabbing my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth as the water finished heating up and then quickly cleaned myself off. I turned the water off and pulled the towel to wrap around me before opening the cube. I sat my toothbrush on the sink and then walked to grab my leather pants out of the closet and slipping them on. I grabbed my white button up and slipped it on as I heard Magnus open the door for the pizza man. I left the buttons undone and walked down to grab a piece. I got down the stairs to see my sexy leather clad man leaning against the counter, eating a piece in a hurry.

"You're gonna choke, baby."

He smirked, "It's not your dick, darling, so I'll be alright."

He gave my hand a tug as he walked back up to finish getting ready. We had to be there at 8:00 since we opened at 9:00 and only stayed open till 1 am because it was during the week, staying open till 3 on the weekend. I ate two pieces and the put the box in the fridge and finishing the soda Magnus had poured for me. When I got up the stairs, Magnus was at his vanity working on his appearance as usual. I shook my head and combed through my hair, pulling it in a bun so I wouldn't sweat as much in the hot atmosphere of the club. Magnus had put white glitter chalk in his hair so we'd match and added some matching eyeshadow to his eyes, glitter on the cheeks of course.

He smiled at me when I got caught staring and I wiggled my eyebrows, causing him to chuckle. I walked out as he started on the liner so I didn't mess him up on the cat eye points. I grabbed my combat boots and slipped them on my feet before heading back into grab my cuff from Magnus' jewelry box. When he started working at the club, we had decided to get cuffs to wear so people would know we were in a relationship. I was glad you could go this route because I didn't feel like putting a collar on him, he wasn't a dog.

I slipped the small metal onto my left wrist while Magnus would put his on the right to show we were taken by those who weren't regulars. We were well known since I partnered up with Jordan and Maia after Daniel passed. Magnus stood up and pulled me to him. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

We walked back into our room for a moment so Magnus could get his shoes and I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone. When I saw his laces were done, I held my hand out. He took it of course and I led him out of our house and to my car.

"You're quiet, baby." I whispered as I pulled out of the drive.

He shrugged. "Just thinking about what you said this afternoon. I don't think I can do another Eric, Alexander. Those type of men scare me."

I took his hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing it lightly before having to shift. "I know, Magnus. That's why I suggested what I did. I meant it, y'know. If you wanted to try to get your own line up, we have enough to do that."

I heard a breath leave his wonderful lips as he sighed. "I know. I may be late so I can talk to Ms. Miller tomorrow."

I just nod as I park in the back, Tabitha and Callum already here along with two of our female servers and the men for check in. We also had two bouncers at the front door, one at the back, and two that walked around undercover. We wanted our guests to feel safe in our environment and was serious about how they were to be treated by everyone. The contracts helps us get to know the newbies and to know how the relationships worked so we didn't step into something that was normal for the couples.

"Oh thank goodness y'all are here. I had two fuckin' men try to offer me money till Callum gave me his shirt."

We looked at Tabitha, who was in a short shirt to hide her ass while outside and the corset. She was wearing a small leather collar to go with the corset so that people would think she was taken. Since she was still new, we told her to wear it till she thought she was comfortable not to. We only had the couples in serious relationships actually wear the collars, but understood why she did.

"Just accept the fact that you're hot, Tabby." Magnus stated

She smirked and threw her cigarette to the ground as I opened the door. "I get that, Maggy. I'm just not a whore. I get to wear this and get paid giving drinks...not suckin' dick."

"Well, why do I do this then?" He asked.

She smiles. "So you and the bossman can get free reign to the rooms and you can suck his dick."

I just rolled my eyes as they left. I was glad they got along, made it easier to put them together. I sat my things in the office and then locked it. Jordan and I were the only ones with keys to the office. He wouldn't be in because it was Grace's birthday so I had to be here to watch everything. I went to the front door and unlocked it, checking on the contracts at the entry point.

"We have about 50, boss." Alaric stated as I walked back behind the counter.

"Alright. Let me know if we get low. I have the vibrator. I had laughed when Jordan told me he used this vibrator device to know when the entry needed us. He nodded and set up everything while I went to check on the rooms. We had someone come in everyday to sanitize and make sure they were all cleaned up for the night. Everything was in it's place and I came back to the bar.

"Callum…"

He looked up and I continued. "Could you go sit in the new swing? You have the biggest muscle mass and before we let people in I need to make sure it won't fall."

"Sure."

He came with me to the new room that was suppose to open tonight. We added the swing because we had some regulars ask for one. I helped Callum get into the swing and then pushed him in different directions to see how well it was bolted on. I finally stopped him and helped him out of it.

"Did you feel like it was gonna crash?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but I think only chicks should be in it just in case. Some of the males are bigger than me."

I nodded. "Alright, makes sense. Can you have Ric make a sign up front and tape it to the door so the regs know they can use but only the females in the swing."

He nods and head up to do as asked. I went back to the bar and sat on a stool, taking a water from Tabitha, who had taken the skirt off and put on her black knee high boots that matched the outfit. We let the girls pick the shoes as long as they were heels since each girl had different comfort levels. About 15 minutes before open time, everyone gathered round.

"Alright, before tonight, I just wanted to let yous guys know to let loose and have fun. We're here to show everyone a safe and welcome atmosphere so let's give them one. Also, Callum you will be missed."

Everyone clapped him on the back and then they went back to their positions while I made my way to finished unlocking the doors. Matt and Robert were on the front tonight and so I just nodded as I went to the table that us, as owners, always sat at. The table was on a step so we could see everyone in the main room, which was mostly a dance floor. No one played, sexually, in the open unless Jordan and Maia were doing a demostration. Magnus and I didn't do those, but Jordan did talk us into doing a class for the gay and lesbian couples in the community so they could get some pointers with the equipment so it would work for them. The music started up and people started to trickle in about 9:30 since it was Tuesday, they always came early at the beginning of the week so they could stay longer as most worked. I waved and nodded at the regulars who noticed me and smiled as a drink was sit in front of me.

"Thanks, Mary."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Magnus said it's your favorite when he handed it to me."

"Alright, this is your first night alone, how nervous are you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't let my momma see what I was wearing. I'm still looking for a place so I am trying to hide my uniform. Other than that, I love it here and only have the top tables tonight, I should be fine."

I smiled and nodded. "Good."

She turned as someone was sat at the table next to me and I took a drink, catching Magnus' eye from the bar. He winked and I bit my bottom lip, knowing he liked that. I felt the device vibrate around my right wrist and got up to see what was needed up front. I got up to see Lacy and a guy. "Hey, there a problem?"

Lacy smiled. "I told him I knew you and wanted to say hello. Sorry if it isn't protocol or anything. You forgot to tell me what type of club. Darren's finishing his smoke with his girlfriend."

I smiled. "We were at Calvin Klein, so of course I wasn't going to tell yous. Ric, after they fill out the contracts, have Rob take then to my table. They are my guests tonight."

He just nodded and I walked back to the table. I stopped by the bar and signaled for Magnus.

"Hey, darling." he stated when he got to me.

"Lacy and Darren are here so send Mary to take their orders. How's she doing? She seemed good."

He leaned in and kissed my lips. "Good and alright. Were they shocked?"

I smiled, "Not really."

I grabbed another drink and then walked back to the table to see Lacy and Darren sitting with their dates.

"Alexander, this is Mark and Chelsea."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you. Magnus is busy but I told him to send one of the girls over. What do you think?"

"Not what I thought Alexander Lightwood, the quiet kid, doing that's for sure." Darren answered.

I laughed. "Truth, I didn't either. I got my degree in accounting and since my partner's partner passed, well, he needed someone to do books and stuff that he trusted. It's a good job and makes good money. Magnus and I bought a house that we just moved into, so it works for us."

Lacy turned around as a girl walked up and took the drink orders. We all talked and caught up about the last three years. They did get up to dance every once in a while and I leaned my head back a bit and sighed. The music and atmosphere was so light here, as weird as that may sound. I felt more comfortable here and at home with Magnus then anywhere else. I sat back as the night went on and got out of the booth. I walked around and talked with the regs and some newbies to see how they liked it. I made a check on the rooms to make sure no one was hurt and was happy to see the swing was a hit. Last call was announced and so I made my way back to the table to see my old friend's there, drinking one last drink before heading out.

"So, what did yous guys thinks?" I asked as I took a seat.

"It's pretty cool. We didn't check out the rooms or anything, but it's kinda neat." Lacy stated.

Her date pulled her to him and kissed her temple, causing me to smile. "Well, feel free to come anytime. If you let Magnus know, we can put you on the list and then you don't have to wait in line."

We said our goodbyes and they stopped by Magnus on the way out. I sat back and closed my eyes as the room got quiet.

"ALEXANDER."

I looked up and Magnus had motioned me to the bar where everyone was standing. "What?"

He smiled and handed me a shot. "We're toasting Callum."

I took the glass and then we toasted and threw the shots back. I took the keys off my belt loop and locked up the front. Ric and the bouncers had left since we could walk Tabitha out. I went to the office to get the nights paper work done and get the money from the servers. Taking the money took about an hour and then I sent what I needed before going to check on the bar. Callum was grabbing his keys and phone out of the safe we had behind the bar, his shirt pulled on with the buttons still undone. "Hey, have fun in California, Callum."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

I nod and he walks out the back.

I turn to Magnus and Tabitha as I sit at a stool. "What's left?"

"Just the cleaning. Callum stocked up and we told him we'd finish." Tabitha stated.

I nod and lay my head on the bar. I was exhausted.

"Darling, you alright?"

I smiled, looking up at Magus. "Just tired, baby."

He gave me a knowing smirk and finished putting up the glasses as Tabitha dried them. The floors didn't have to be done because the cleaners did that during the day. We waited for Tabitha to pull the skirt back on and take the shoes off, leaving her boots in the office as most did with their heels. Magnus gave her his jacket and we walked her to the car before going to ours. Magnus took my hand as I pulled out onto the street. "Did they like it?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Good."

He leaned his head on the seat and closed his eyes. My thumb rubbed over his hand that was holding mine as I drove us home, neither of us needing to talk.

"Who in the fuck?"

Magnus lifted his head and looked at me as I stopped the car. "What, Alec?"

I point. "Is that Kaelie?"

He looked out of the car window and shrugged. "I don't know."

We got out and walked up to the porch, finding out it was in fact my brother's girlfriend.

"Kaelie, you alright? Max?" I asked as Magnus helped her up, unlocking the door.

We got in and Magnus got us some water as she sat at the snack bar. "I'm sorry for just coming here. I didn't think you'd be out. My mom kicked me out with whatever cash I had on me, keeping my phone. I only had enough for a subway ride here since you're closer than Max."

I glanced at Magnus before looking back at the girl. "What happened?"

I could see the tears as she started sobbing and pulled her to me, thankful for having a sister. Magnus looked at me worried and I just ran my fingers through her hair to get her to calm down.

"It's ok. Does Max know where you are?"

She just shook her head and I nodded for Magnus to text my brother, who I knew would be all kinds of worried since her mother kept her phone. It took a few minutes, but she calmed down. She pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry, Alec. I know we don't know each other, but you know more than most. Max and I hadn't done anything to cause me harm before you ask, well not at the present. The future; however…"

I moved so I could get her to look at me. "What would make your mother kick you out, Kaelie?"

She took in a breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant."

_And so it begins! What do you think of the pregnancy? What about anything else? I'm anxious for the reviews so please leave me a comment! :)B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I forgot to let you know that I posted links for the cuffs and Tabitha's outfit on my profile if you wanted to see them. On to the next one. :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

I heard my phone ring and noticed it was Max so I left Alec with Kaelie and went upstairs to answer it.

"Max."

_"Is she ok?"_

I sigh and sit on our bed. "She's fine. We're going to keep her here and then you can come in the morning. We just got home and it's late, get some sleep. I'll make breakfast in the morning and you can talk to her so she can tell you."

I heard a breath let out from him and a whispered. _"Alright, see you in the morning."_

I hung up the phone and went to my closet to change into some pajama pants. With Kaelie here, I highly doubted we be sleeping naked. I put my leather pants in the hamper and then pulled out the suit for in the morning, hanging it by the vanity on the hook before sitting down. I washed the make up off my face and put my jewelry back in its spot, noticing Alec had came up with his brother girlfriend. I smiled at them as he grabbed her a pair of his pajama pants and a tee shirt. He came in and shut the door so she could change, telling her to knock on the door when she was finished.

He came over to me and kissed the top of my head. "We're sleeping downstairs, baby."

I nod. "Alright. I told Max to come in the morning and I'd make breakfast, so I have to get up early."

He gave me another kiss on my head and then started undressing himself. I heard the girl knock on the door and slipped out while Alec finished pulling up his pj's. She had climbed into the bed and was already pretty much sleeping when Alec came out. I pulled out chargers out of the sockets and Alec had my suit so I could shower down there.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm gonna grab my make up."

He smiled and went down the stairs while I grabbed my gel and what I need for in the morning, taking a purple tie on the way out. I got down stairs to see Alec already in the bed in the basement. I sat my things in the bathroom down here and then crawled in next to him. He wrapped me up in him and I sighed as my head hit his chest, sleep claiming us instantly.

* * *

><p>The alarm came way to early for my liking, but I did promise Max breakfast, so I got up. I took a quick shower and put my suit on after doing my hair and face, leaving the jacket off till I had to leave. I rolled my sleeves up as I reached the kitchen, the jacket hanging on one of the chairs. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Kaelie sitting at the snack bar.<p>

"What would baby Lightwood like for breakfast?" I asked, smiling at her.

She blushed a bit. "French toast?"

I just nodded and began taking out the ingredients for the meal. We had talked a bit and she was nervous to talk to Max, which I got. I explained that she would be awfully surprised by the Lightwood's since all of them were like a unit, minus Robert of course. She was worried about what Max's parents would say and I reminded her that with Max getting his degree in May, as long as Robert still had the job for him, they couldn't say much. I leaned on the counter as I gave her a plate, Alec grabbing his now that he was showered and up.

"Max loves you, Izzy will want to do the room, Alec and I will always support the two of you, Jace will also, and Maryse will be happy to spoil the baby. Don't worry about what can't be helped. If you wanna help with anything, you can work for me."

She looked confused. "Don't you work for Calvin Klein?"

I smiled. "Only for a few more weeks. Things happened and I'm not taking the job when I graduate. I'm going to work on my own line. You can help me, I'd even pay once we got up and running."

She nodded, "Thank you."

We heard a knock and she stiffened as Alec opened the door for his brother. I sit his plate next to her as I made my way to my jacket. I gave Alec a kiss and, reminding him I would be late since I had to talk to Amanda. He nods and smiles as he shuts the door behind me. I make the drive to work, really dreading having to see Elliot today. I was anxious to talk to Lacy and Darren though, if they wanted to help build up my line, I'd have them help design. Lacy was good with the designs and Darren was good with producing markets, that was his job on the internship. With his marketing skills and mine and Lacy's design skills, I think we'd be really good at this. I get in the elevator and smile as it dings for my floor.

I'm happy to note the twins are already here and seated. "Hey you two. I want to talk about something before the ass gets here."

They nod and came closer to me as I explain what Alec and I talked about before work last night. They both light up as I tell them about the room I have and how I was kind of wanting everything to go.

"I know it's a big risk and we have no backing, but I can't work with the guy after this internship." I whisper as the elevator dings, the ass walking out of it.

We all watch as he goes back into the office and shuts the door.

Lacy looks back at me. "Well, I'm in. You won't hit on me and with us together, our clothes would rock, Magnus."

I smiled and nod, both of us looking at Darren.

"I'm in. I've impressed some of the clients we work with now, so may be it'll help later."

"BANE."

I roll my eyes as and get up as Elliot leaves his door shut. I really needed this internship to finish my degree, but if he pushed anymore, I was walking out. Being have way done gave me a C of the class grade and I almost wanted to take it. It would be my only C while in college, but I was really fucking tempted. I walked in and left the door open. "Yes, sir."

"Shut the door."

I shook my head. "I'd rather not, you make me uncomfortable."

He looked up at me and the smirk gave me chills. He came around his desk and shut the door for me. I just stood there as the came closer to me, I could feel him on my back. I felt his hand ghost over my hip and flinched. "Don't touch me."

"But you like it." I heard whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and kneed him in the crotch. "No I don't. If you don't stop, I will take what ever grade I get and leave. I don't have to take this."

He got up and back me into his desk. "I beg to differ. You quit and you can kiss your job goodbye. No one will hire you in this town, in this industry. I have connections, boy."

He knew he got me, especially since I wanted my own line. He leaned in and his cheek was against mine. "I usually get what I want, one way or the other, Magnus. Why not just save you the trouble and give in. I know you want to."

He whispered in my ear and I could feel water in my eyes threatening to fall. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to break. He pulled back to look at me. "You're gonna submit to me, one way or another."

That comment just made me more angry than anything, because I only submit to one person and it wasn't him. I could feel my face change as the anger passed over and he actually looked afraid. I stood to my full height and stared at him. "I submit to who I choose and it won't be you. I suggest you leave me alone. Using that word to describe me almost makes me wonder what you know. I can use you just as you use me, but not sexually. I hear that come out of your mouth again, I'm filling against you for harassment. I'm leaving for today."

I then opened the door and stepped out, not looking at the twins as I picked up my phone and keys, heading to Amanda's before I left. I was so damn mad, how dare that no good son of a bitch tell me I would submit to him, he really didn't know my partner, or what I was associated with to say those words. I calmed myself down, thank goodness, before knocking on Amanda's door.

"Magnus, what brings yo...you alright?"

I let out a breath as I walked in. I sat down and took a couple breaths before explaining that I couldn't work for them in December and why. When I told her what that man just said to me and that I was just going to concentrate on getting my line up she came around her desk and sat in the chair next to me. "I understand. I have some names who always look for new talent. Let me know what you want them. Keep in touch with, Magnus."

I nod and whisper thank you as I get up to head home.

I got in the car and tried to calm the rest of the way before Alec saw me. He'd already know something was up becuase not only am I home, but way earlier than we both thought I'd be. I pulled up to the house and sighed as I turned the key to stop the car. I took another breath and let it out before opening the door. I walked into see Kaelie and Max on the couch. I just smiled at them and then made my way upstairs, looking for Alec. He was sitting in his study, talking about some order when he saw me. He had a curious look on his face and I just smiled, sitting on the couch to wait for him. I sit my keys and phone on the side table and leaned my head back, thinking about my morning. I probably should have just handled it better, but that fucker pulled the last string. I was going to have to contact the professor in charge of my grade to talk to her, hoping I could work something out. I'm pretty sure that walking out, the fucker pulled my internship. I felt hands on my knees and brought my head up to see Alec knealing in front of me, his eyes full of worry.

I leaned forward and put my head to his. "Amanda's going to help me. Elliot was worse today and I just walked out."

Alec pulled my up to him and we fell in the floor. I broke down as he held me and whispered he was here for me. I wrapped myself tighter around him and pulled him as close as I could to my body, needing to feel him all over me. He pulled back just a tad and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you. I'm sorry this happened." he whispered.

I just looked at him. "I love you, Alexander. How's your brother and Kaelie?"

Alec moved and we got back on the couch. He took my hand and we turned so we were facing each other. "He kissed her and said they'd figure it out. He asked me if she could stay here because he didn't want mom to find out yet, Robert either. He's kind of scared that he'll loose the job he's got lined up."

I nod, "Alright we can get a bet for Grace's play room."

He pulled me to him and kissed me. "Already ordered, baby. It'll be here this afternoon."

I put my forehead to his and smiled. "Can we stay late tonight?"

He smiled and nods. "You need us too?"

I nod. "Elliot tried to tell me I would submit to him, Alexander. It was like he knew I need things like that. It made me so fucking mad."

I saw Alec's jaw clench and he got up. He didn't say anything, just took my keys and left. I had a feeling I knew where he was going. It was one thing to harass me as he let me handle those because I knew how to get out of it most of the time. It was another to try to convince me I needed to submit to someone else. I called Lacy and warned them about Alec and then called my professor to ask about my grade. I explained what happened and how I tried to put up with it, but the guy kept pushing. She told me she'd talk to the committee about letting it slide, but wasn't sure how it would affect my grade. I told her I understood and then hung up, going to change out of my clothes. I just put on some lounge pants and a tee, heading down to make lunch for us. Kaelie and Max were still on the couch and smiled when I came down.

"Where did Alec go? He looked pissed."

I turn to Max and smile. "To take care of me. It's complicated, Max, and nothing I said would make him stay. A guy at CK isn't very nice and very dominating."

I didn't say anything else, but I didn't have to either. Alec's family knew how our relationship worked. I always came first to Alec, it was how he was programmed. It was me and his family before himself. I was kind of scared I'd get a call from jail. Thinking on that I heard my phone ring. I picked it up. "Hey girlie."

Maia laughed. _"Hey, Jordan got a weird text from your other half about needing him to work, know why?"_

I sighed as I sit out a club for Kaelie and Max before leaning on the counter. "He in jail?"

_"What? Why would you ask that?"_

"Because my boss told me to submit to him, Maia. Alec just left."

I felt her intake of breath before she answered. _"Did he hurt you?"_

"No, I left before he could. Talked to Amanda about not working there in December. I'm gonna work from home, sweetie."

I heard someone try to beep through and looked. "Babe, it's Alec. Talk later."

I switched before she said anything. "Please tell me you aren't in jail."

He chuckled. _"Almost went. I'm fine, Magnus and on my way home."_

I let out a breath I didn't realize how nervous I was till then. "What did you do?"

_"Punched him, a lot. Don't you fucking be mad either. He touched you, said those things to you, put you in those situations. You don't get to be mad."_

I smiled and tried to turn so his brother couldn't hear me. "I'm not made. I'm fucking horny, but not mad, darling. Why is Jordan working for you?"

_"Because I'm going to show you who you always submit to tonight Magnus. He's putting Ric with Tabitha and Maia's coming in since Grace is with Anna."_

I could feel myself get excited as he spoke those words, already wanting to submit like the little bitch I was. I just nod and hang up the phone. I turn to see Max and Kaelie, both smiling.

"Shut it, wait till the hormones make you horny, well more than now anyway."

I then went down the stairs to I could sleep a bit before getting to submit to my wonderful, dominant boyfriend at the club tonight.

_please forgive any errors as I'm a bit sick looking over this for you all. I did promise to try to finish before I start back up for the semester and get super busy so I wanted to post something for you. The big issue begins in the next chapter as a time jump takes place. As you can tell it had to do with the baby Lightwood, as well as our favorite couple. Until next time! :)B_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next update. Hope you like it! Also, thanks for the favors, likes, and comments :)B**_

_**ALEC**_

It had been a few weeks since the announcement of a little Lightwood and Kaelie had been staying with Magnus and me, not that we cared. The greatest things about today, Magnus wasn't at that fucking internship anymore. I really hated that guy and was happy that nothing else happened after that day and he let my boyfriend finish his task. I felt the sun on my face after I had woken up and smiled, feeling small little kisses start to litter my stomach. I stayed still as the lips traveled their way up my torso and sighed when they finally hit mine, grabbing my boyfriend and plunging my tongue through his delicious lips to play with his. He moved so that his body was straddling mine and I sighed when we were able to move just enough so I could enter into his ass that was made for me.

We went slow, just taking out time with waking up together. I opened my eyes as Magnus sat up and started a faster, much harder pace. My fingers found their way to his hips, my hips thrusting up to meet his as his came crashing down on mine. His back arch and he moved his legs to where they were bent in front of him, his feet planted by my underarms. I could feel the need to pound into him strengthen within me and I flipped us over, throwing his legs over my shoulders as I twisted my hips and plunged back into him.

"uhg...right there, sir...Alexander, harder, please…"

I bent his legs up to his chest then then spread them as I pounded into him harder than before and hit his prostate head on, causing his body to arch off the bed.

"Like that, my sub….like that?"

He kept his eyes on mine and he a moan came out of him. "oh yes...just like that."

One of my hands found their way to his nipple, twisting it hard and a yell to come out of him.

"We have to be quiet, baby...Kaelie and Max are downstairs."

He just nods and brings my mouth to his so I can help drown out his screams. I spank his ass and then dig my nails into his left cheek, getting him to the point of orgasm and following a through thrusts later. I help his legs straighten out and then lay next to him, pulling him to me. He rolls over and lays his head on my chest as my fingers find his hair. "Morning, baby."

He twists and looks up at me. "Morning, darling. Hungry?"

I just smile and put my hand to his chin, keeping his face still so I can kiss his lips. "Sure."

He turns and gets up, heading to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants before telling me to shower while he cooks for everyone. I lay back a few seconds, thinking about what Max and I had talked about last night. He was going to take Kaelie over to mom's today and tell the family, asking Magnus and I to be there. I assured him that mom and our siblings would be fine and he seemed confident when he went to bed last night. The story we had told them was that Kaelie and Max got caught in the bedroom and her mom kicked her out which wasn't really a total like since they had to do the deed to make the baby, they just omitted the baby part.

I sigh and get up, heading to the shower. I turn it one and then walk back out to grab a pair of denim skinnys to wear for the day and then put them over Magnus' vanity chair for when I'm finished. I brush my teeth and then step into the tub, making quick work since I know Magnus will have to take one later as well. I get out and slip the jeans on, taking my towel and dropping it in the hamper on the way out of the room. I make my way down the stairs and then smile as my little family is sitting at the table with waffles today it looked like.

"Morning." I state as I sit down.

"What?"

"Could you not make your boyfriend shake the glass when you have sex, please?" Max commented, not looking at me.

I just smirk and shrug. "Can't help it if I'm that good. You should take pointers since we can't hear your girl."

Max flipped me off and mumbles something about showering and put up his dishes on the way down the hall. Kaelie was finished as well and so she followed him. I looked at Magnus, who was smiling and shaking his head. "You shouldn't tease him, darling."

"It's fun."

My boyfriend chuckles and kisses me lightly as he heads upstairs for his shower. I eat and then clean up as the arrangement calls for since moving in together. After starting the dishwasher I make my way back up to our room and over to the closet to pull out a green thermal for the day, pulling the sleeves to my elbows. I find my boots and then sit on my bed, pulling some socks from the dresser on the way. I notice Magnus out of the shower about the time I'm finished and nod as I head out, stopping to do my morning routine on the computer. It being Sunday, I had all the profits and reports to go through and so went through them as quick as I could. I had just finished sending everything over to Jordan when I noticed Kaelie in my door.

"You alright?" I asked as she walked in.

"Is your mom going to yell at us? The last time you knew something first…." she trailed off and I got up, walking over to her.

"I don't think so. She'll be a bit upset that you didn't tell her, but any mom would be I think. I have no clue about this and it's not really something Magnus and I have to think about."

She nodded. "You should know that Max told your dad this morning on the phone. He didn't want him to find out another way."

I just nod, not answering. Robert was something I didn't really address and the girl didn't really understand why that was because she wasn't here and we don't talk about it. We go downstairs and I see my brother and Magnus sitting on the couch. Max takes his girlfriend's hand and leads her out, and I tell him we'll be right behind. I pull Magnus to wait till their in the car and then he looks at me.

"He told Robert. I don't know exactly wha…"

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD."

We turned to see the man in question standing at our door. How did he even know where I lived? We didn't say anything, both too speechless to see him more than anything. He just stood there, seething and I for the life of me couldn't figure out why.

"YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU NO GOOD PIE…"

"NOW WAIT…" I calmed down and then continued. "You're at my home, yelling at me. What do you want, Robert? How did you even know where here is?"

I had put Magnus behind me, but his hand stayed in mine. He wanted me to know he was there. Robert looked at us with disgust littering his face,which was normal. He walked in and slammed the door, which pissed me off.

"You will tell your brother that his kid will not come near you or he has no job. The girl isn't to have anything to do with you and my grandchild will not be around faggots and learning that it's alright when it most certainly is not ok. Do you hear me, boy? Max will be on the street with no job, no money for that spawn he created. If it wasn't bad enough I had one son fucking dick all day, the other had to have an illegitimate kid with a poor whore."

I just looked at him, not really knowing what to say. I felt Magnus tense, but he didn't move.

"Answer me, Alexander."

I took in a breath and let it out. "First of all, you are in my home and being rude. We don't want you here so you should just leave. Second, whether or not what my niece or nephew learn is totally up to their parents and if that kid is into girls or boys it's because it was made that way, not because I happen to have a man as my husband instead of a woman as my wife. That's right, Magnus is going to be my husband so wipe that damned look off your face. Thirdly, she was only here because she had no where to go and they each gave the other their virginity so the whore comment isn't really correct. As for everything else, I can't help with that. If you want your grandkid on the street without a home, that's all on you. However, they will always have a home. It may be here with me and Magnus, who will let them stay if they choose, or with mom, who is a far better person than you and won't throw her kids on the street. You do remember that argument, do you not? Now get the fuck out of my house you piece of fucking shit."

I could see the red in his face get worse and the vain in his neck pop out. I stood up straighter and just looked at the man I wanted so badly to accept me once, now...he's a shell of the good man he used to be. Misery and bad choices make a man that way I guess. He came a bit closer and snarled. "You testing me, boy? Think I won't do it?"

I sigh. "Y'know, Robert...I just don't give a shit."

It took a few minutes for him to realize that I meant it and turned and left out of my house. As soon as the door shut again, I fell to the couch, Magnus with me. He pulled me to him as I once again let tears flow for that fucker. He didn't deserve them, but once upon a time he was a good dad. I wanted nothing more than to be like him, but now...I could hear my fiance tell me it's ok and he's here as he rocked us. I was scared he'd actually take Max's opportunity if we stayed in my brother's life and I knew I couldn't let that happen.

I pulled back and looked at Magnus. "They can't stay here. Max needs that job. We can't have anything to do with that baby, Magnus. Y'know that right? Robert will literally take everything from Max."

He cupped my face and kissed me lightly. "I know. Max is going to hate you."

I shook my head, "No, he's going to hate the man he calls dad. He'll understand and will now hate Robert as much as we all do, he just needs him for the job. Especially now, it's not fair."

We just laid back on the couch, both not wanting to go anywhere anymore. We ignored the rings of the phones, knowing who it was anyway. We had moved after finding a movie to where we were spooning and for once, I was wrapped in Magnus. We just laid there, watching the good guys beat the bad ones. It wasn't fair that life wasn't like that sometimes, that the good people got stomped on because they were different.

"So you are alive."

We jumped up as we saw Max, Kaelie, and Izzy standing in our doorway. I looked down and Magnus took my hand. I didn't know how to tell them what happened, how we couldn't be there for anything anymore.

"I'm here, darling." He whispered into my ear, kissing my temple.

I looked up at my brother and could already feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. "Yous guys can't stay anymore, Max. See if mom'll let you stay. Don't bring her here, don't bring the baby here. We don't want to help with it."

I saw the look of disbelief on my families faces and just let go of Magnus and went upstairs. I sit just shy of the top stair where they could see me and listened as Magnus told them they could get everything out and maybe after the baby was born and things turn out different we could see it. I doubted it though, Robert would fire Max and I really couldn't let him do that. I heard my man help Kaelie and Max, feeling a nudge on my knee. I looked up to see Izzy looking down at me, trying to figure out when I turned into a dick. I shake my head and she plops down next to me.

"Gonna tell me the real reason you just walked out on your brother when he needs you?"

"Nope. The lifestyle we have here isn't good for them. We have odd hours and Magnus isn't working. We have all kinds of things here that I want to keep private. It's just better if we stay out of the way, Isabelle."

"Horse shit, Alexander. That's not you."

She turned my face to look at her and I sigh. "Got into it with Robert. He told me if I was part of Max and the kid's life, Max would lose his job and be on the street. I couldn't do that, not when they need the money and don't you fucking tell him either. I mean it, Isabelle. He needs that job and Robert has influences all over town."

She held me to her. "Why not tell Robert to go to hell?"

I chuckle. "I did, but I just can't risk it, Isabelle. You didn't see how angry he was. Maybe after some time, but anything to do with me in this family gets tarnished in New York and I won't have Max and his new family hurt because I'm gay. I won't."

She smiles. "Alright, I won't tell. What did Magnus say?"

"He just held me."

We heard Max call up for Izzy to leave and then I laid my head on the wall. I really wish I was strong enough to tell him to go to hell and mean it. Risking my future was one thing and I would gladly do it again in a heartbeat because I had Magnus. Risking my baby brother's, who lost his father once already because of me, wasn't going to happen. I just hope he doesn't hate me forever because of it.

**_Please do hate me! What will happen? Will Max find out the real reason? Please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! :)B_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter for Life's Little Mishaps! Will Alec apologize to Max? Will Max know what Robert did? Read this one to find out! :)B**_

_**MAGNUS**_

My heart has been breaking the last few days watching Alexander. While I didn't quite agree with how he was handling the situation with Robert and his family, I did understand why he thought he needed to put himself, and everyone else, through this hell. I had no clue how to help and put the wedding ideas on hold because Alec just wasn't in it anymore. We didn't have date set by any means and I knew we both wanted to wait till I graduated, but there was a lot to figure out so that when we got to the date part, I wouldn't have to do much. I loved planning it and Izzy was trying to keep me in the spirit, but my heart just wasn't in it. Alexander has been spending time at the club trying to work from there and avoiding everyone, even me. I really missed him and we hadn't spent this much time apart ever. This is why I am now sitting in a car outside Robert Lightwood's place of employment.

I wanted my Alexander back and this man was about to get a piece of my mind. I had kept my tongue for three and a half years and I was tired of this man ruining his children. I hadn't told Max why Alec changed his mind so suddenly, even though he's called me loads of times to figure out why his brother was all of a sudden a dick. He was already mad and if he's like the other fucking men in this family, he'd just make it worse anyway. Alec didn't know I was here and I was kind of worried he'd be mad for my coming here. I could make it worse, but I didn't know how else to help him. Izzy was already trying to help and he yelled at her repeatedly. Jace has been to our house and they got into it, which never happens.

This family has always been united, a force against everything, and Robert was slowly crumbling that down and I didn't like watching it. Clary and Simon made me conference with them and made me tell them what was going on. They, like me, hated that man who gave his DNA to the people we loved. I shook my head, trying to get the strength to finish what I came to do. I knew if I just went in, yelling, it wouldn't help anything. I also knew that this man was a one point a good father, someone who held his family above his pride. Pride was a fickle thing and it was going to kill his family. I took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, slipping my phone into my back pocket before getting walking up to the top floor. I made it to his office to see a very pretty woman sitting on the other side of the elevator. I didn't care though, I was on a mission. I didn't stop as she yelled at me and pushed the door open to see him sitting there with some other guy. I walked up to him and took the cigar out of his mouth and then threw it at him.

"You need to fix him." I stated, not paying attention to the other guy.

Robert Lightwood looked at me and I could see the anger. "Do no tell me what to do, fag. My family is no concern of yours."

I closed my mouth in a tight line and then saw the other man lean forward in interest and smiled.

"Oh no, your son said differently last night. Listen, you don't agree with the fact your son and I are together, that's fine. You hate what we are, whatever. Making your children hate you, them literally falling apart because of your bigotry is not fine. Alexander told Max to leave, told his own brother he wanted nothing to do with the Lightwood baby even though it hurt him. Hurt him so fucking bad you sack of shit. SIT DOWN, I'M NOT DONE." I pushed him back down and then got closer.

"I suggest you rethink every fucking thought you ever had about me and Alexander because Max took you back. You broke your family and it took the youngest to forgive you, to want to work with you. Do you honestly think he's going to want any fucking thing to do with you if we actually tell him why the man he does look up to doesn't want anything to do with him. You're the one threatening the livelihood of your children to the point Alexander is willing to leave everyone that helped him see he's not a bad person. You're the one who's telling him a baby will be one the street if we're around it. You're the one who's the sack of shit and your family will not mourn you because they have Maryse, who as soon as she hears what's wrong with Alexander, will be right here giving you a piece of her mind as well. You did this, you fix it."

I didn't say anything else, just turned to the man in his office. "By the way, I'm Magnus Bane and in love with Alexander Lightwood. Spread it around."

The man looked shocked and then glanced between me and his colleague. I didn't wait to see what was said, I had said my peace and so I nodded to the man that helped create the loving man I had home and walked out of his office. I didn't stop to bid the woman good day, I just walked into the elevator and then went to my car. I sat back and breathed when I finally shut the car door. I still couldn't believe that I did that. I knew Alec would ask and I knew I wasn't going to lie to him. I turned the car on and slowly backed out, making my way back to the house. I stopped by the little Italian place that Alexander loves and picked us up some pasta, texting him to see where he was. I had gotten into the car when I got his text about being at the bar. I text him to let him know I was bringing lunch and then made my way over there. I parked in my spot at Pandemonium and then got grabbed the bag of take out, locking the car and heading in. I unlocked the back door and then made my way to the office. When I looked in I saw him with his head in his hands and almost cried for him.

I walked over to him and sat the bag on the coffee table one way, wrapping him up in me. "What's up, baby?"

He leaned back and let me hold him, which was a lot. We hadn't so much as done anything physical since his run in with Robert, that was how bad this was. It didn't matter what was fought about, what happened, at the end of the day we usually ended with one of us pounding into the other. This time, well, it didn't end that way. He leaned his head back to look at me. "I'm alright." he whispered.

I sighed and kissed his lips lightly. "You're not fine, Alexander. Talk to me before I make it worse."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression and I sigh. I move us and take his hand, leading him to the couch and food. "Sit, eat."

He picked up his meal and sit it on his lap. "Talk."

I let out a breath and sigh. "Alright, but just listen before you get angry. I had to do something, I hate seeing you like this and it's hurting me because it hurts you. (he nodded) I went to see Robert this morning."

I watched what little color my man held in his face leave as he looked at me. "You have to understand, I didn't know how to help you. I just went tell him to fix it, that this was his fault. Please don't be mad, Alec. I love you and I can't see you like this. I didn't know what else to do."

I looked down because I knew he may blow up. Robert Lightwood was a sore subject for us and he didn't like me being around that man, especially when he wasn't there to protect me when/if it would be needed. I felt his hand touch my cheek and the turned my fact to look him in the eyes. I saw a bit of upset there, but also the understanding. "He didn't do anything to you?"

I shook my head. "I didn't give him the opportunity. I told him to fix it, it was his fault. I may have yelled a bit for him to stay sitting down, and then told the other guy my name and how I loved the oldest Lightwood, but Robert just stared. I don't think he knew I could be as wordy as you since I never talk to him."

I watched his eyes as he took him what I told him and I was hoping he didn't yell at me. Sometimes it was just as bad to have him sitting there, but I was crossing my fingers that this wasn't one of those times. He pulled me to him and kissed me. "I get it. Thank you, baby. Just...not again, ok?"

I just smile. "Alright. Can you talk to Max now? We can't have him win, Alec. Your family is real confused and, oh hell, I don't know. They've tried getting me to tell them. I just don't know what to say. You without them isn't you, darling. I miss you."

He smiled just a bit and sighed. "I miss me too. I'm just trying to figure out how to help Max without Robert cutting him off as well, Magnus. I don't want to never see my niece or nephew, I want to marry you, I want my family to be there, and I want my father to actually care about us more than himself. I just don't know how to get all that."

I took the food and sat it on the table, we weren't eating it anyway, and pulled him to me. I just held him as he tried not to break again. I had never seen my guy so distraught over things, ever. He always kept a level head and did what he said he was going to do, seeing him out of his element was just leaving him confused and uncomfortable.

"Alec."

We turned to see Max standing there with Jordan. I went to move, but Alec kept me with him. He just nodded for Max to come in and Jordan smiled, saying something about letting the beer guy in. Max walked over and looked at his brother. "Dad call me, told me what he told you."

We stood there, not talking. I wasn't giving my hopes up that Robert was actually going to fix anything, but one could hope. Alec just nodded at his brother and then Max continued.

"I told him he didn't have a right to threaten me like that just to get what he wanted. That just because you and he didn't get along didn't mean that we wouldn't have. He told me he was scared about the baby being around you two and I told him that didn't matter. I told him that before you kicked us out that mom offered to let us stay there until I got a place. She thought it'd be easier since you and Magnus were planning the wedding and being all together, to give you space. That the baby wasn't going to be raised in your home."

Alec kept his eyes on his brother. "What did he say?"

Max smiled. "That the queer actually made a good point. It wasn't your faults that we didn't always want to be around him. He apologized and I told him it didn't matter to me because I wasn't the one he's been hurting. I told him he needed to fix things with you. Don't know if he will but he told me I sounded like Magnus. I told him that was good because Magnus was the best thing to happen to Alec."

I looked up at Max, who smiled at me. "Thanks, Max."

He just nodded. "I meant it. You helped him better than anyone ever could."

Alec let go of me and hugged his brother. They both apologized and I was just happy Max was getting to stay with Robert. The last few days were a lot to get through, but we got through them together. Maybe everything would work out, maybe it wouldn't, but this little mishap was closed and now Alexander and I could have our happily ever after!

_The brother's are alright! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favored! I hope you liked this one. I admit, the controversy wasn't as detailed as I thought it would be and some will not like how I ended, but as I have said before...I end where my heart says it's time to. I already have another that I'm working on so hopefully soon I can get some of that up as well! Till the next story, lovelies! :)B_


End file.
